Turtles to Humans to What?
by Double M B
Summary: So our the four turtle brothers get turned into humans right? Yeah, and you know, get the girl and run away in the sunset right? Yeah, and get to go to school and all that fun stuff right? But guess what, suddenly they get turned into... And THEN get turned into... Things can't get any worse. Or can they?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the TMNT show or any of the characters (I do in my dreams). I only own this fanfiction. Thank you to my awesome little brother for this AWESOME idea. I really didn't want to start a new story, but the idea was fresh in my head and I just had to!**

**Enjoy! :3**

"Don't worry Timothy. I'll turn you back to human." Don told the canister holding Timothy. Donnie was sitting in the garage that doubled as his lab. Carefully, he was mixing chemicals to try to turn Timothy, a.k.a. The Pulverizer, back to human. At the moment, Tim was a bunch of organs surrounded by goo in a giant canister.

At first, Don was kind of disgusted by the floating eyes that would watch him as he worked, but now he was used to it. Don hoped that the chemical would turn human and make him STAY human.

"Hey Donnie." Leo said, walking in.

"Hey Leo." Don said without looking up. He stuck his tongue out in concentration.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Leo asked, pulling up a seat next to Don.

"I think I have. I'm about to test it. Can you get a few robes or something in case it _does_ work?" Don said, standing up. Leo left the room to get the robes. He picked up four and walked back in.

"Okay, here." Leo said, laying them on Don's desk. Don held the oversized test tube up, inspecting it one more time before he used it.

"Prepare to be human Tim." Don said, twisting off the lid to the giant canister. Slowly, he held the chemical over the top. As he began to tip it, Raph and Mikey ran in. Don held the test tube upright.

"Leo! Tell Raph to stop chasing me!" Mikey yelled, running close to Don.

"Tell Mikey to stop giving me _giving _me reasons to chase him." Raph said, catching up to his little brother.

"Go away guys!" Don said, taking a step away from the canister.

"Be careful! You might break some—" Leo was cut off. Mikey ran to close to Don and bumped into him. Don fell to the ground, letting go of the test tube. Don fell into Leo and Leo fell into Raph and Mikey. The four turtles were piled together in the middle of the room.

The test tube flipped around in the air, spilling the chemical everywhere. The chemical landed on the four turtles and the empty test tube fell to the ground, shattering. They all cringed. The chemical stung and burnt their green skin. Raph tried wiping the stuff off, but it didn't work. The chemical had already seeped into his skin. Mikey curled into a ball on the floor, wrenching in pain. Leo was on his knees and held his head.

Don shot up and grit hi teeth. His eyes were shut tight to keep the chemical out. He felt his skull changing shape and it hurt badly. The pores on the top of his head opened and hair grew out. Don felt his two fingers split, creating four long and skinny fingers with one thumb. Finger nails pushed up through his finger tips. His shell fused into his back, creating his spine. He felt his feet get skinnier, two of his toes splitting apart like his fingers. The toe that didn't split got smaller and took shape into his big toe. Toe nails sprouted up though the matrix and covered the tops of his toes. He felt himself grow a few inches taller, his body stretching. Don fell to the ground, gripping his head.

The next morning…

Don woke up with his teeth grinding. He slowly sat up and looked at himself. He immediately jumped up and put on a robe.

_Good thing Leo got four robes! _Don thought as he laid a robe over each of his brothers.

Mikey was the awake. He sat up and screamed. Leo ad Raph shot awake. Raph wrapped his robe like a towel around his waist.

"What? What happened?" Leo asked, jumping to his feet. He looked down at himself and blushed. Quickly, he grabbed the robe off the ground and wrapped it around him.

"You're human!" Mikey yelled, pointing to all his brothers, "I'm human!" Mikey pointed to himself. The four boys rushed to the bathroom to look at their reflections.

Don had stringy, light brown hair that almost reached his shoulders. His eyes were still far apart, but his nose filled the space a bit. His face was long and skinny. He smiled and say the big gap where a tooth used to be.

Mike had blonde curly hair. Freckles lined his cheeks. His face was round and childish. His baby blue eyes sparkled.

Raph grinned at his new look. He had spiky, dark red hair with some in his eyes. His face was very pointed. Where his neck met his shoulder, Raph noticed a big lightning shaped scar.

Leo gave a sideways smile at himself, _Karai was right. I AM adorable._ Leo thought. He had dark brown hair with bangs. His face was a little angular. He looked at his dark blue eyes and gave a toothy smile.

"We're humans!" Mikey yelled, turning to face his brothers, "High thre— I mean, uh, high five!" Mikey said, his hand shooting in the air. His brothers smiled and gave him a high five.

"What's going on in here?" Splinter asked as he opened the bathroom door, "What did you do Michelangelo?" He asked, looking down at the little blonde boy.

"Why is it always my fault?!" Mikey asked, putting his hands up in defense.

"What happened?" Splinter asked Don and Leo.

"I was trying to turn Timothy back to human when _Raph and Mikey _ran in and bumped into me. I spilt chemicals all over us." Don answered, "This will probably wear off within a week or so. I'll do some tests to see how the chemical affected out DNA." Splinter nodded.

"You all need clothes. I'll see what I have in my room." Splinter said, leaving. Don lead his brothers back into his lab.

"I'll need a blood sample," Don said, sitting down at his desk.

"Then get one from you." Mikey said.

"You didn't let me finish. To get good results, I'll need a sample from ALL of us" Don said, picking up four needles. Mikey's eyes widened and he started to leave. Raph grabbed Mikey's arm and pulled him back.

"Come on Mikey. You can go first so you can get it over with." Don said. He stood and started walking over. Mikey's pupils were the size of pinpoints. Leo and Raph held his down by the arms as Don took the sample. Mikey's eyes were watery and his face was very pale.

"Is it done? Is it done?" Mikey asked over and over, his eyes closed. Don finally got the sample (Mikey had been able to stay still for five whole seconds).

"You're done Mikey." Don said. Leo and Raph released and sat down, out of breath. Mikey collapsed into his seat.

"Sorry." Mikey said, twiddling his thumbs.

"It's alright. We know how you are around needles." Don said, getting the sample from Leo. Leo cringed a little then relaxed. Don walked over to Raph and quickly got the sample. He sat the three needles down and picked one up for himself. He bit his lip as he stuck the needle into his own arm. He scanned the blood and results popped up on his computer screen. His brothers gathered round.

"So?" Leo asked, leaning up.

"So what?" Don asked, scrolling down the page.

"What does it say egghead?" Raph demanded.

"Well, according to this, there isn't one trace of turtle in our entire bloodstream. We really ARE humans. For good." Don said, spinning around in his chair.

"Really?" Leo asked, dumbfounded

"Like, live normal lives humans?" Mikey asked, jumping up.

"Is there any other kind? Don asked, standing. All four boys cheered smiles on their faces.

"We can go to the surface during the day!" Raph said, "Without having to hide!"

"We can go to school!" Don said, him and Mikey fist bumped.

"Yay, school." Raph said sarcastically under his breath. Don rolled his eyes.

_Maybe April will actually like me now, since I'm human. _Don daydreamed, smiling like an idiot.

"What are you smiling for? Excited for school?" Leo asked Don. Don snapped out of it.

"Yeah. Sure." Don said, walking away.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey ran ahead of his brothers to Splinter's room.

"I could only find these." Splinter said, walking out with Mikey. The four boys looked down at the clothes in Splinter' hands. There were a few white polo shirts and some pairs of dress pants.

"Dress clothes?" Mikey asked, taking a shirt and holding it up against him.

"They're just to wear to go to the surface and get some real clothes. You don't want to go up in _robes _do you?" Splinter asked, handing the clothes out, "No. Now go get dressed." The boys rushed to their rooms to get dressed.

"I make this look good." Mikey said, modeling his clothes. Raph rolled his eyes and pushed Mikey by as he walked in.

"Lt's just hurry and get to the surface so I can get some clothes other than _this_."Raph said, plopping down onto the couch. Don and Leo finally walked in.

"Come on guys, let's roll." Leo said, starting away. Mikey quickly ran ahead and was the first out of the sewer.

"We can walk on the sidewalk!" Mikey said, jumping up and down.

"I got something on my shirt." Don said, climbing out.

"Don't be such a girl." Raph said, nudging Don. Leo was the last to climb out. He quietly put the manhole cover back on.

"Which way is the mall?" Mikey asked, peeking out of the alley.

"That way," Don said, the first walking out of the alley.

"Oh my gosh this is awesome!" Mikey said, smiling like an idiot.

"Mikey, calm down. You're talking like we grew up under a rock." Don noted.

"We kinda did." Raph muttered.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just so excited." Mikey responded. Don rolled his eyes. People walked by and Mikey smiled at each of them. The boys neared the mall.

"Whoa," they all said, staring up at the giant building.

"Move it." A person said, bumping into Raph.

"Watch it." Raph replied. Leo led them into the mall. They made their way into one of the clothing stores.

"Cool." Mikey said, holding up an orange hoodie. He picked up a pair of light blue jeans and headed towards the dressing rooms. The other boys were scattered throughout the store.

Don held up a white vest and a purple shirt. He grabbed a pair of khaki pants too. He went into one of the dressing rooms.

Leo found a blue jacket and a regular white shirt. He picked up a pair o jeans and got a dressing room.

Raph got a red tank top and a black shirt. He got a pair of dark skinny jeans and went to try them on.

All four boys came out at the same time.

"The ladies are gonna LOVE you Raph." Mikey said, wiggling his eyebrows. Raph pushed him away.

"Let's go pay for the clothes." Leo said. They all did the same. The four boys grabbed a few other outfits of the same color and style. As they made their way to the cashier, Mikey grabbed a dark orange toboggan hat. Leo paid for the clothes as Mikey and Raph ran off to an arcade. Don found a book store and sipped coffee as he read. Leo was dragging a bag full of clothes when he left the clothing store. He looked left and right for his brothers.

"Where could they be now?" Leo asked, walking around a giant fountain. He spotted a store and almost dropped the bag.

It was a comic book store. Specializing in Space Heroes. Leo ran into the store like a girl to a shoe sale. He talked to other Space Nicks about his favorite characters and favorite parts in the show.

Mikey was playing Raph in a game of air hokey. Every time Mikey hit the puck, it scored.

"This game is rigged." Raph said, going off the play another game. Mikey laughed and want to a dancing game. It wasn't long after that people started congregating around him. They started cheering.

_I love being human! _Mikey thought as he danced around without breaking a sweat. Raph was about to start a racing game but his T-phone buzzed before he could.

_Where are you? _Came a text from Leo.

_In the arcade, it's right near the exit. _Raph answered.

_Don and I are on our way._ Leo texted back. Raph started the game. He was pretty good. At running into the other cars and making them explode that is. Raph laughed.

"Hey Raph!" Mikey said in practically a yell, grabbing Raph by the shoulders. Raph gave a very un-manly scream and growled at Mikey.

"What?" Raph asked, standing up.

"Did you get a text from Don too? They're on their way." Mikey said.

"Yeah, I know. Leo texted me." Raph said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Leo and Don came into the arcade.

"Let's do a photo booth! Please?!" Mikey asked, running up to them.

"Okay." Leo said. Mikey yanked them into one. Leo put the money in and the countdown for the first picture started.

"Come on guys, hurry." Don said. Leo and Mikey smiled for the picture. Mikey was dragging Raph in as the first picture took. Raph stood in the background and was about to show the middle finger but Leo stopped him. Don gave a huge smile with his eyes closed and Mikey got close up to the camera for the second photo. Mikey backed up and stuck his tongue and Donnie gave a silly eyebrow wiggle. Raph got in the corner and scowled at Leo. Leo put his arm around Don and gave a thumbs up. For the final picture, Mikey grabbed all his brothers and pulled them close. He smiled huge, as did Don. Leo gave a sideways smile and Raph just rolled his eyes. After they finished, two picture lines popped out. **(The cover photo for this fic is the photo booth pics)**.

"Come on, let's go home." Leo said, leading them out of the mall.

"I've always wanted to go to this one place, but couldn't because we were turtles." Mikey said as they neared the right manhole.

Where?" Don asked, a little scared.

"The zoo!" Mikey almost yelled. Leo and Mikey exchanged a look.

"You've seen weirder stuff Mikey." Raph said, taking off the manhole cover.

"I know, but just something about a REAL zoo." Mikey said. Raph was halfway down.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Mikey. I have kind of wondered what a real zoo was like." Don admitted

"Fine, but let's drop our dress clothes off first." Leo said, going down. Mikey cheered the whole walk to the lair. They entered the lair, and rushed to their room with the dress clothes.

"Nice hat Mikey." Raph said, walking in and pushing Mikey's toboggan down in his face.

"Nice, uh, earring!" Mikey said, noticing a little stud in Raph's right ear.

"Earring?!" Splinter asked, entering the room. Raph spun around and faced his sensei.

"Uh, er, maybe." Raph said, rubbing the back of his head. Splinter scowled at his second eldest son. Raph innocently smiled and ran away.

"Since when did you have that?!" Leo asked as they made their way to the surface.

"I got it on the way to the arcade. Geez, it's just a stud. Not like I got my eyebrow pierced." Raph said. Leo shook his head.

"You better not have." Leo muttered, opening the manhole cover. He got out, followed by Raph. Don was the next to climb up. He tried his best not to get anything on his new vest. Mikey leapt out and pulled the cover over.

"Where's the zoo?" Mikey asked as they walked down the street. Don shrugged and looked around. Suddenly, Don bumped into somebody.

"Hey watch it." The person said.

"April?" Don asked, stopping and turning around. April stopped.

"Do I _know_ you?" She asked, looking closely at the four boys.

"It's us. The turtles." Leo whispered. April gasped, a smile forming on her face.

"Sorry for running into you Don." She said, looking up at the red faced boy

"I-it's okay." Don said with a smile.

"Do you know where the zoo is?" Mikey asked April.

"Yeah it's that way." She said, pointing.

"Wanna come?" Mikey asked, taking her hand. Don's jaw dropped when he did so.

"Sure, why not?" she said, leading them away. Mikey released her hand and don shot daggers at him. Mikey just innocently smiled. Soon, they were at the zoo. Leo paid for their tickets and they walked right in. April lead them to one of her favorite exhibits; the lions.

"They're so big!" Mikey said, leaning over the railing. Don yanked on the back of Mikey's hoodie and pulled him back.

"Don't do that. You'll fall over and be lion food." Don said. Raph smiled.

"Don't even think about it Raph." Leo sad, crossing his arms. Raph rolled his eyes and walked away to find a bench. Leo looked back at the lions. The giant male one roared. Leo smiled. He spotted something right near the railing. It was lion fur.

"Look, lion hair." Leo said, reaching over and picking it up. He put it in his pocket.

"I wonder how it got here." Mikey said.

"They were probably shedding and it blew over here." Don said, going over and sitting on the bench next to Raph. Mikey nodded.

"Where next?" Mikey asked, looking around.

"I think you'll like the next animals. They're my all time favorite." April said, walking away. Raph rose an eyebrow and Leo just shrugged. April lead them into a big building.

"It smells like fish in here." Mikey said, holding his nose. April grinned.

"You guys used to smell like that." She said.

"We were turtles, we couldn't help it." Raph said, his hands in his pockets.

"And that's why they can't help it." April said, nodding towards the glass. You could see under water and on land. Giant turtles swam around and some waddled around on land. Mikey put his face on the glass and watched them swim.

"Turtles!" Mikey said, fogging the glass up with his breath. Don rolled his eyes and watched them with Mikey. Leo looked around to make sure no one there.

"I can't believe that we used to be that." Leo said, pointing. Don nodded.

"Yeah, now it's weird seeing turtles." Don noted.

"Wait, you really _are _humans?" April asked, looking at all of them.

"Yup!" Mikey answered, turning around.

"You guys should come to my school!" April said, "I could introduce you all to all my friends!" Don and Mikey smiled.

"We were thinking about starting tomorrow or something." Leo said.

"We were?" Raph asked.

"But we're still trying to get used to this." Don said, pointing to himself.

"We have four fingers now!" Mikey exclaimed as a few people walked in. his face got red while they stared at him. He smiled and rushed away. April and the other boys followed.

"Whoa! Look at that owl!" Mikey said, pointing at the big brown barn owl **(say that ten times fast). **Don walked over and watched the bird flap its wings. He owl was in a large cage with a few others. As it flapped, feathers fell off and floated to the ground. One landed in Don's hair. He picked it out and put it in his pocket.

Mikey kept running to all the animal and barley gave anyone else time to look at them. He ooed and ahhed at the giant cats and laughed at the monkeys. Don would be way behind his everyone because he would stop and read the plague about each animal. Raph would make faces at all the animals and make them mad at him. He made the tiger run up to the glass and try to attack him. Leo would just hide his face and act like he didn't know them.

Towards the end of the little 'zoo tour', April walked next to Donnie. She gently took his hand as they walked. Don's face turned a bright red and his hand started sweating. April smiled and leaned her head against Don's shoulder. Don straightened and smiled like an idiot. Mikey and Raph looked back and started making kissy faces at Don. April saw them and released Don's hand. They separated.

"I had fun." April said when the boys got to the right manhole. She waved to Leo, Raph, and Mikey. When she looked at Don. Both of their faces turned red and they both looked away. April looked back at him and got on her tip-toes. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran to her aunt's apartment. Don placed his hand on his cheek where April kissed him. Raph smirked and Mikey wiggled his eyebrows. Don rolled his eyes and was the first down the manhole.

_This was the best day ever. _Don thought as he walked through the dark sewers.

**I hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. Author Notes

**Sorry for no new chapter lately, my computer is being stupid and also, I have to work (Blech). So hopefully, I can get a new chapter up tomorrow or something. I haven't had much time to work on it and it's been killing me! Oh, and then you all you people who have favorited! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for no new chapter lately! My computer finally likes me again so I can actually get stuff from my computer to the internet instead of having to take my mom's computer, re-typingthe whole chapter, then uploading! I've had a tiny writer's block and diaryofhannah gave me some awesome ideas! Thank you!**

**And now presenting *drum roll please* CHAPTER 3!**

"Mikey, wake up!" Leo said, standing over his sleeping brother. Mikey groaned and pulled the pillow over his head.

"Five more minutes!" Mikey groggyly said.

"We gotta go to school Mikey." Leo said, yanking Mikey's cover off. Mikey lay there in orange shorts and a white tank top.

"Leeeeeoooo." Mikey wined curling into a ball.

"Michelangelo. Get. Up." Leo said sternly, leaving the room. Mikey groaned and shut his door to get dressed.

"Donnie, get-" Leo said as he neared Don's room, "Oh, morning Don." Don smiled at Leo and walked out of the room, already ready. Leo proceded to Raph's room at the end of the hall.

"Raph, wake up. Time for school." Leo said, walking in since the door was wide open. Raph grabbed his cover and pulled it tight.

"No." Raph mumbled, burying his face in his pillow.

"Get up hothead!" Leo demanded, pulling the cover from Raph's grasp. Raph graoned as he lay there in only shorts.

"Geez. Fine. Get out!" Raph yelled, pushing Leo out of his room and slammeding the door shut. Leo smiled in victory and joined Don and Mikey in the kitchen.

"Excited for school Mikey?" LEo asked, getting himself a bowl of cereal. Don sat at the table with some toast.

"Yeah. Duh!" Mikey said, his mouth full with Lucky Charms.

"Hopefully, we don't run into a Kraang bot teatcher like last time." Don said. Leo nodded. Raph finally entered the room, putting his black shirt over his red tank top.

"The ladies are going to be fighting over you Raph." Mikey said, wiggling his eyebrows. Raph rolled his eyes and made himself some cereal.

"Did you even brush your hair?" Leo asked Raph.

"No." Raph said, stuffing some Lucky Charms in his mouth.

"Even _I _brushed my hair." Mikey said, puttinghis toboggon on.

"You did?" Don asked, looking at Mikey's curly hair.

"It just looks messy because my hair's curly." Mikey defended.

"Good morning my sons." Splinter said, entering the room. The four boys bowed as their sensei sat down.

"Good morning sensei." Leo said. Splinter smiled.

"Oh, sensei. I have something for you." Don said, rushing away before anyone could even blink. Don came back as quick as he left with something behind his back. Splinter looked at his son in confusion, "Okay. So I thought that since we still are considered minors, and need parental permission to do things, we might need a parent there when we enroll for school." Don said, handing Splinter a tiny test tube, "I managed to make another bit of the chemical for you." Splinter held the test tube with wide eyes.

"You made one for him?" Leo asked.

"Well, it was more like I scraped it off the floor for him." Don said, sitting back down. Splinter left the room.

"I'll be right back. Hopefully as a human." Splinter said, leaving. The boys sat there for a few minutes. Finally, their sensei came back.

"Sensei! You're human!" Mikey yelled, standing and pointing. splinter smiled. His face was lined with a few wrinkles and he still had his beard. He had changed into a polo shirt and some dress pants.

"Thank you Donatello." Splinter said. He put a hand on Don's shoulder. Don smiled.

"Let's get to school." Leo said, leading everyone away.

"When was the last time you were up here sensei?" Mikey asked as they walked to school.

"When you four were very young. I had to come up here and get groceries when we ran low." Splinter answered, "It has changed a lot since then." He said, looking around at the giant buildings. They neared the school.

"Do we have to go Leo?" Raph asked, looking over at his brother.

"Yes Raph. What, are you to chicken?" Leo asked with a smirk. Raph mumbled something under his breath and followed Leo inside.

"It looks so different with people around!" Mikey said to loudly. People gave Mikey weird looks as they walked by. Don slapped his hand over Mikey's mouth.

"Think before you talk shell-brain." Don said. Mikey nodded and Don released him. Splinter lead his four sons to the office. He started talking to the lady at the desk as the four boys sat down quietly. Don rested his head in his hands. Mikey tapped his feet and twiddled his thumbs, struggling to stay still. Leo sat up straight and hummed the theme song for Space Heroes. And Raph tapped his fingers on the arm rest.

"Have a nice day sir." The lady at the desk said to Splinter. He nodded and walked over to the boys.

"Here's your scheduels." He said, handing them each a peice of paper. They stood and hugged Splinter, "Have a good day. And don't get into trouble." He looked over at Raph and Mikey.

"Bye sensei!" Mikey said, waving good-bye. The boys took a deep breath and walked to their first class. Lukily, they all were in the same class for first period. They walked into the classroom and the teacher stopped them. Some of the girls swooned over Raph and Leo.

"Class, this is Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Leonardo." The teacher said, she turned to them, "I'm Ms. Miller." Some of the people started whispering about how their names were like th artists. The four of them picked four seats right in the middle of the room. A girl next to Raph blushed when he sat down. She wrote her number on a peice of paper and handed it over to him. He winked then turned to the front of the room.

So class began. Quickly, Mikey got bored and started doodling all over his notebooks and his desk. Don already knew everything the teacher taught and went to reading a book he brought. Raph lay his head down and started falling asleep. Leo was the only one actually listening.

"Psst. Donnie." Mikey whispered, leaning over. Don put his bookmark in his book and looked over.

"What Mikey?" Don asked, annoyed.

"I don't really like school." Mikey said.

"That's nice, now shush." Don said, leaning back over.

"Michelangelo?" Ms. Miller asked, looking back at him. All eyes were on the former orange turtle, "Anything you would like to share with the class?" Don's eyes grew wide, he knew that Mikey was going to tell the truth.

"Uh, yeah." Mikey said truthfully. Ms. Miller rose an eyebrow, "I really don't like school." Mikey folded his hands and smiled. The whole class broke out in laughter. Don smacked his forehead with his book and Leo sighed. Raph fist bumped Mikey with a huge smile.

"Enough!" Ms. Miller said, hitting her desk with a yard stick, "Thank you for sharing." She said saracticly.

"You're welcome." Mikey said, a huge smile on his face. The class stifled their laughs as Ms. Miller went back to teaching. Mikey shrugged and went back to drawing. After another long while, Ms. Miller released the class.

"I have science." Don said, looking down at his paper.

"Me too." Leo said, him and Don leaving to go to their next class.

"I have Math." Mikey said, wanting to go back home.

"I do too. Let's go." Raph said, leading Mikey away.

"H-hi April." Don said, noicing April in his science class.

"Hey Donnie! Come sit here with me!" She said, patting the seat next to her. His face got red and he rushed to the seat. A girl in front of April and Donnie's table waved to Leo to sit next to her. He smiled and walked over.

"It's great that we have the same science class." April said, looking up at Don. He flushed a light red and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, it's nice to see a friendly face around. Also, it's nice to see a girl that's not crazy over Raph and Leo." Don said. April laughed.

"Oh, uh, there's a dance tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to go." april said, her face turning red a little. Don straightened.

"W-with me?" Don asked, pointing to himself.

"Well yeah. Come kind of dressy. Not to fancy though." April said, grabbing Don's hand. Don started sweating.

"O-okay." He said as the teacher started talking. They held hands for the first few minutes of class.

After Science, everyone was separated, except that Don and April were in the same class all the way up until lunch. Leo actually ended up in the same class as Karai.

"Hey Karai." Leo said, sitting down in an empty desk beside her.

"Do I know you?" Karai asked. She wore a form-fitting black t-shirt and dark jeans.

"It's Leo." Leo said with a smile. Karai inspected him. Her face turned red and she tried her best not to show how suprised she was.

"Huh. Well I wouldn't have ever guessed." Karai said. She looked into his deep blue eyes that made her melt. In her opinion, he was cute as a turtle and hot as a human. She tried pushing those thoughts away, but couldn't. He was her mortal enemy, she wasn't supposed to have a crush on him. Leo remembered overhearing Don and April talking about some kind of dance.

"I hear there's a dance tonight. Want to go?" Leo asked as calmly as he could. Karai tried to keep her same expression. Inside, she was sqealing like a girly girl.

"Sure, why not." She replied with a shrug. Leo turned around so she couldn't see him.

"Yes!" He whispered.

"Yes!" Karai said, turning away. They smiled at each other one last time before class began.

At lunch, all four boys, April, and Karai met at a table in the back.

"I had art and it was awesome! I think I'm the teacher's favorite!" Mikey said, taking a bite of school pizza.

"PE was good. We played football and the coach asked me to join the team." Raph said, sticking a straw in his little carton of milk. Don was sitting next to April.

"I'm going to the dance with April tonight." Don said, taking April's hand. She smiled up at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going with Karai." Leo said, looking across the table at Karai. She shrugged, but inside she was cheering. Mikey and Raph made kissey faces at Don and Leo.

"You guys are so immature." Don said, eating his lunch. Mikey laughed and Raph rolled his eyes.

"I have a lot of ladies lined up to go with me." Raph said with a smirk.

"Of course you do hothead." Leo commented. Mikey and Don laughed. Don looked over at the clock.

"We'd better get back to class." Don said, standing and walking over with April to dump their trays. Leo and Karai left, leaving Mikey and Raph sitting there alone.

"Uh, Mikey?" Raph asked, looking kind of alarmed.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Mikey asked, looking at his reflection in a spoon.

"Don't turn around. I think someone's stalking you." Raph said, trying to look away. A girl was sitting a few tables down and was watching Mikey. Mikey, of course, did the exact oppisite of Raph's advice and turned around. He saw a cute girl with giant glasses peeking out from under a table. Mikey smiled and waved. Her face turned birght red and she fanned herself with her hand.

Mikey got up and walked over to her. Raph rolled his eyes and dumped his tray, leaving the lunchroom.

"Hi, I'm M-" Mikey began as she stood up.

"Michelangelo. You're new. We have the same morning classes. Or, well, that I know of. I saw you and your brothers at the zoo yesterday." She said with a huge smile. Mikey raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, that's, uh, good. You can call me Mikey by the way." Mikey said. Her legs got weak.

"Ah! A nickname!" She said, pushing up her glasses, "I'm Holly." She stuck her hand out. Mikey looked at it.

"Nice to meet you Holly." Mikey said, shaking her hand. Holly bit her lip with excitment and nodded, "You want to go to the dance together?" He asked, not wanting to be left alone at home with sensei.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." She said over and over, "YES!" SHe screamed, "I have to get to class! See you tonight!" Holly ran off before Mikey could even answer.

"Okay then." Mikey said, leaving to his next class.

Raph was on his way to class when he passed a few guys beating up this girl. He stopped and started walking towards them. If it was one thing he didn't like, it was bullies.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Raph said, standing in between them and her.

"This has nothing to do with you shorty." They guys said, pushing him away. Raph grit his teeth and got back up.

"I gues that we're doing this the hard way." He said, punching the first guy in the face. The guy fell to the ground and held his jaw.

"That all you got shortstop?!" He demanded, getting up and spitting some blood from his mouth. The girl fell to the ground and watched the fight. He swung at Raph, but Raph saw it coming and ducked. As Raph stood back up, he kneed the guy in the crotch. The guy let out a girly scream and fell to the ground. Raph stood and motioned the other tow to come at him. They grabbed the first guy and dragged him away.

"You okay?" Raph asked, helping her up. She pushed her long hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. Thanks." She said, cleaning her rectangle glasses. She looked up. Raph blushed as she put her glasses on.

"H-here." He said. He bent down and handed her her books.

"Thanks." She said, looking at him. She gave a shy smile and left. Raph pulled at the neck of his shirt. He suddenly felt really hot. He didn't even get her name. He saw her turn the corner and started running after her.

"Hey!" He called after her. She stopped and turned around.

"Hi." She said softly.

"I'm Raphael. What's your name?" He asked.

"Hannah." She said with a small smile. Raph held his hand out and they shook hands. When they did, Raph noticed that his hands got sweaty. He wiped them on his pants.

"So, uh, I know I just met you and all, but are you going to the dance tonight?" Raph asked nervously.

"I wasn't, but now I am." Hannah answered, staring at the ground. Raph smiled and rocked back and forth on his feet. He did a quick laugh then started walking away.

"S-see you there." Raph said, stuttering a little. He left to his class like he was supposed to ten minutes ago. He wiped his brow and let out a sigh of relief.

**This chapter is done. Finally! Thank you again dirayofhannah for this idea! Hopefully, I can get the next chapter up soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

"So Raph, who are you taking to the dance?" Mikey asked as they walked home.

"A girl named Hannah." Raph said, his face getting red1 just thinking about her. Mikey smirked.

"You're blushing." Mikey commented, touching Raph's face.

"Am not!" Raph defended, trying to forget about her. Mikey laughed.

"Raph's got a _girlfriend_!" Mikey exclaimed, pointing at Raph. Raph's face was now completely red and he grit his teeth.

"Shut. Up." He said, grabbing Mikey by his sweatshirt. Mikey laughed one last time before Raph let him go. Leo was about to open the manhole but Don stopped him.

"Shouldn't we get some clothes for tonight?" Don asked his brothers.

"I was going to go in just this." Mikey said, pulling on his sweatshirt.

"April sait to come kind of dressy." Don said, starting back out of the alley.

"Like the kind of clothes that we wore to the mall?" Mikey wined.

"Yeah, no tuxedoes or anything, just dressy." Don said. Raph and Mikey groaned. Leo gave a small smile, thinking about Karai in a dress.

"Ug, I hate clothes." Mikey said as they started to the mall.

"Deal with it." Raph said. They walked into the mall and headed to the same clothing store as before. Mikey picked up a white button down shirt and a orange bow tie.

"Is this okay?" He asked Don and Leo. They nodded.

"Get some dress pants or khacki pants to go with it." Don said, looking around.

"What are you? A fashion expert?" Mikey mumbled as he looked around for some khacki pants. Don grabbbed a while button down shirt and a purple necktie. He found some black dress pants too. Raph found a white polo shirt and a red necktie.

"Do we really have to go dressed up?" Raph asked, hodling some black dress pants up.

"Yes Raph." Leo said, grabbing a white polo and a blue necktie. Raph sighed and turned away. He spotted two girls in the back. One looked exactly like Hannah. The girl turned so Raph could see her face. It WAS Hannah. He quickly looked away before she could see him.

"Hi Mikey!" Came a very loud voice. Mikey turned around and saw Holly.

"Hey Holly. What are you doing here?" Mikey asked, hoping that she wasn't stalking him again. Raph looked up and saw Holly next to Hannah.

"I'm getting a dress for tonight with my sister, Hannah." She said. Hannah gave a shy wave, her long dirty blonde hair in her face. Holly flipped her short wavy red hair back.

"Hannah?" Raph asked, standing straight up. She looked over.

"Hello Raphael," She said, walking over. Raph's face got red.

"J-just call me Raph." Raph said with a tiny smile. Mikey smirked at him, "So you and Holly are sisters?"

"Yeah." Hannah said, twirling her hair. They both smiled and looked at each other. Raph's face got reddder as he looked into her violet eyes, "I never noticed how pretty your eyes are." She pointed out. Raph smiled. He never really liked his green eyes. No one else in his family had eyes like his; Splinter and Don had reddish brown eyes and Leo and Mikey had blue eyes. He didn't like being so different.

"T-thanks." He said, his heart pounding out of his chest.

"Come on lover-boy. We have to go." Leo said, dragging Raph away.

"See you tonight!" Raph called. Hannah smiled and waved. Leo payed for the clothes and they headed out. Mikey was on Raph's case the whole walk home.

"Raph and Hannah sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mikey sung, walking around Raph. Raph clenched his fists and grit his teeth. Don laughed, he was glad that Mikey was bothering somebody else about liking somebody.

"Be carefull not to get our clothes dirty Leo." Don said as Leo climbed down the manhole.

"Got it." Leo said once Don lept down.

"I'm so excited!" Mikey said, jumping up in down in the water and splashing Raph.

"We get it!" Raph said, pushing Mikey back. He would've fallen if he wasn't a trained ninja. So they walked home for the hundreth time this week.

"Can I wear a cape?" Mikey asked Leo as they entered the lair.

"Why would you wear a cape Mikey?" Leo asked flatly.

"Well, I want to be different and all that!" Mikey said.

"Where would you even GET a cape?" Don asked, getting his clothes out from the shopping bag.

"My room. Duh." Mikey said with a shrug.

"Sure, go ahead and make a fool of yourself." Leo said, shooing Mikey away. Mikey jumped for joy and ran to his room.

"He's already made a fool of himself." Don said, leaving to his room. Leo nodded and grabbed his clothes to hang them up.

A few hours passed of Mikey not being able to stay still and of Don pep talking to himself. Leo watched Space Heroes (not surprising) and Raph lay on his hammock thinking about tonight. He really wanted to hang out with Hannah, but he didn't Mikey bugging him.

"Guys! Get ready!" Leo called. Mikey jumped and switching into his outfit. Don smiled at his reflection and then turned to get ready. Raph took a deep breath and stood to get dressed. Leo went back into his room and got into his new clothes. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. They all went into the TV room. Splinter stood there with his hands behind his back.

"I can't beleive that you're wearing that cape." Raph said, nudging Mikey. Mikey beamed.

"No bringing any girls home with you." Splinter said, pacing. They all got in a line.

"Aye Sensei." They all said, getting ready to turn and leave.

"No going ANYWHERE else but the school gym." He ordered.

"Aye sensei." They answered, getting back in line.

"No going behind the gym."

"Aye sensei." They said, not caring to get back in line.

"And most of all, have fun." Sensei said. They all turned around.

"Aye sensei." They said, bored. They dispersed and were almost out when...

"But not to much fun!" Splinter sternly said, looking at Raph.

"Sensei!" They said, stopping and looking back. They all ran back to the surface. They walked carfully on the sides to make sure they didnt get anything on them. Leo opened the manhole and slowly crawled out. Mikey was the last out and he slipped the cover back on.

"Let's go!" Mikey said, practicly running. Leo and Don sighed and followed. Raph was almost two steps behind, his stomach in knots.

"You okay Raph?" Leo asked, looking back.

"Yeah, usually you'd be slapping Mikey uside the head by now." Don pointed out.

"I-I'm fine. Really." Raph said, speeding up to the same pace as Don and Leo. Don smirked when he saw the expression on Raph's face. He slowed down, as did Raph.

"You're nervous." Don said once they were a sfe distance from Mikey and Leo.

"Shut up." Raph said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"No, I'm not making fun of you, I'm just saying. I know how you feel." Don said. Raph shrugged.

"Then how come you don't seem nervous?" Raph asked, looking up.

"I've trained myself to not be nervous around you guys. Once I get to the dance, I'll be a nervous wreck." Don said with a laugh, "It'll go away after you're there for a while, don't worry." Raph took a deep breath.

"Taking romance advice from my little brother who's taller then me. Seems normal enough." Raph joked, giving Don a little punch on the arm. Don smiled.

"You are very welcome." Don said with a tiny bow.

"We're here!" Mikey yelled, running back to where Donnie and Raph walked. They rushed into the gym and saw laser lights and heard blarring music. Mikey immediatly was absorbed in trying to follow the laser lights with his eyes. Raph spotted Holly and Hannah in the corner and flushed. His heart sped.

"Mikey!" Holly yelled, running over with Hannah, "You're wearing a cape too!" She spun around, modeling her long orange cape. She wore a flowery orange and yellow dress.

"I love you're dress." Mikey said, walking off next to her.

"I love your bowtie." She said, poking the orange bowtie around his neck. Raph's heat was going the speed of a rocket as he looked at Hannah. She wore a white dress with a lace design at the top. A bit of her long hair was pinned back by a silver butterfly clip. Raph fake coughed and pulled at the neck of his shirt.

"You're not wearing you're glasses." Raph noticed.

"Yeah, I thought it would look better if I wore my contacts." She said, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"You look beautiful." Raph said, mentally slapping himself right after he said it.

"Thanks. You look pretty nice yourself." She said, blushing. Raph smiled and lead her to the punch table.

"H-hi April." Don said, noticing April walking toward him. She waved. Her hair was down and reached just pass her shoulders. She wore a short, yellow dress. Don started sweating,_ Here's the nervousness._ He thought as they stood before each other.

"You clean up nice." April said, making Don's face turn a bright red.

"You look really pretty." Don said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's dance!" She said, grabbing his hand.

"O-okay." Don coughed out, following her. Leo spotted Karai and walked over to her. She was leaning up against the far wall.

"Hey Karai." Leo said. She wore a form fitting black dress that made Leo's knees weak. She looked over at him and stood up straight.

"Hi Leo." She said, trying to hide her excitment.

"Why aren't you dancing?" He asked, nodding towards the giant group of teenagers dancing.

"I don't like to dance. It makes me feel like a complete moron. Why aren't you?" Karai said, leaning back up against the wall. Leo leaned back with her.

"I just can't dance. That's Mikey's department." Leo said. Karai smiled.

"You're a horrible dancer Mikey!" Holly announced as they danced around.

"Am not!" Mikey defended with a huge smile.

"I still can't beleive that we both wore capes!" She loudly said so she could be heard over the music.

"You weren't watching me to see what I was going to wear were you?" Mikey asked.

"No way. I'm weird but not that weird!" She said. Mikey let out a sigh of relief. A slow song suddenly came on.

"May I have this dance?" Mikey asked with a bow.

"You may." Holly said, curtsying. Mikey took her hand and they bagan to dance.

"Hey Don, want to dance?" April asked. Don's face turned red.

"I don't know how to slow dance though." Don said as she dragged him out to the middle.

"You do it like this; you put your hands here," She said, placing his hands on her hips, "And I put my hands here." She wrapped her arms around his neck. Don started sweating but smiled. He wanted this moment to last forever. They started swaying back and forth, "See, easy." Don looked into her blue eyes. They reflected the green and blue laser lights. They started leaning towards each other until their foreheads touched. April tilted her head up and their lips met. Don wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and almost picked her up. They separated, thier foreheads still touching.

"I love you." Don said before thinking. They let go of each other and stood facing oppisite directions. It was getting awkward, "S-sorry." Don said, turning back around.

"It's alright." April said, grabbing Don's face and kissing him again, "I love you too."

"Great, a slow song." Karai mumbled, her face getting hot. Leo looked over at her.

"Want to dance?" Leo asked, reaching his hand out. She looked at it.

"I don't know how to." She said truthfully.

"Me neither." Leo said, holding her hand. She grinned and gave him her other hand. Leo looked around at the other people and put his hands on Karai's waist. She looked suprised and smiled, putting her arms around his neck. They swayed back and forth. Slowly, they leaned closer, but Leo pulled back at the last minute.

"Oh come here." She said, yanking him to her. She closed her eyes when thier lips met. Leo blushed and stared at her for a little. He grinned a bit, his eyes drfting shut. He pulled her off the ground and spun her around.

Raph rocked back and forth on his heels when the song came on. He turned to look at Hannah. She stood there and watched the laser lights move along the wall. Raph smiled.

"Want to dance?" Raph asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"Sure." She said, putting her arms around his neck. He placed his hands around her hips as they swayed back and forth. She leaned up to him and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Raph smiled and stroked her soft hair. He took a deep breath, not ever wanting this night to end.

The slow song came to a stop and Hannah let go of Raph. They smiled at each other for a little bit.

"I'm going to go get some punch." She said, nodding to the snack table. Raph smiled and watched her walk away. Then, he noticed something missing from the table. It was the punch bowl. Raph noticed three guys coming up behind Hannah. Holding the punch bowl.

"HANNAH!" Raph yelled, starting over. She turned back just in time to be splashed with red punch. She dropped the tiny plate that had two cookies abd looked down at herself. They three guys laughed and high fived each other. Raph's blood began to boil. Hannah fell to her knees, crying.

"What was that for?!" Raph demanded, walking over and pushing one of the guys. The guy staggered back and looked Raph.

"Well look who's back." He said, throwing a punch. Raph ducked and grabbed his arm. He twisted it in an impossible position. They guy screamed.

"Why. Did. You. Do. That?" Raph asked, even more sternly. The guy looked at Raph's face.

"Did you grow up under a rock you idiot?" The guy asked with a smile. Raph twisted his arm more. Any more and it would break off. All eyes turned to the fight.

"WHY?!" Raph asked, shaking the guy.

"That's my girl you got there." He said, kicking Raph's leg. Raph let go and staggered back.

"I'm not your girl anymore!" Hannah yelled. It was the first time Raph heard her voice raise, "You are a self-centered lady stealing cheater!" She stood up and pushed him. He smiled at her and grabbed her. She slapped him hard across the face.

"What's wrong Hannah?" The guy asked, coming at her. Raph clenched his fists and punched the guy in the nose before he could get close to her.

"Get. Out. Before. I. Kill. You." Raph said through grit teeth. The guy's nose bled hard as he looked Raph in the eye. He turned and grabbed the other two.

"I was getting bored anyway." He said as he left. A crowd had congregated around the fight. They crowd clapped and cheered. Hannah ran over to Raph and gave him a big hug. The music started back and the crowd dispersed.

"Thank you." She whispered, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Raph grinned and hugged her back.

"You're welcome. And also, you're getting punch on my shirt." He said. She leaned back and looked at him.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"I can't stand bullies." Raph said with a smile. He leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips. She put her hands on the sides of his face and tilted her head. Hannah leaned back again.

"We've only known each other for a few hours and I already love you." Hannah said, resting her head on his shoulder. Raph put his chin on the top of her head.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've met. Even with punch all over the front of you." Raph said with a smile.

"You're just saying that." Hannah said, looking up at him.

"It's the truth. I promise." Raph said. Hannah gave a happy sigh as they started rocking back and forth.

A few hours later...

Teachers came into the gym and started flipping the light switches on. The music stopped. Some peope booed at them. The teachers started shooing people away.

The four boys stood out in the parking lot with their dates. Mikey gave Holly a peck on the cheek and she squeeled with excitement. April got on her tpi toes and gave Don another kiss.

"See you at school tomorrow." April said. Don nodded with a huge smile. April waved good-bye and made her way home. Leo put his hand under Karai's chin and kissed her again.

"We're still mortal enemies. Don't forget that." Karai said with an evil grin.

"And you don't ever come near my brothers." Leo said, returning the look. Karai gave a quick laugh then started walking away.

"See you tomorrow." Raph said, hugging Hannah. Hannah looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you." She said. Raph smiled.

"I love you too." He said after an awkward silence. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek then turned away to catch up with Holly.

"Raph and Hannah sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-" Mikey sung. Raph grabbed him by the shirt before he could finish.

"You finish that song and I swear-" Raph threatened.

"G!" Mikey yelled, squirming away. Raph started chasing him. Don and Leo laughed as they started their trip home.

"I was thinking that we'd better go on patrol tonight." Leo said, looking at all his brothers.

"In these clothes?!" Donnie asked.

"No, we can get our masks on and gear and all that." Leo said. Don nodded.

"Why our masks?" Mikey asked.

"So no one knows our identity. And now we have a legit reason to wear them." Don answered for Leo. Leo opened the manhole and ushered everyone down.

"So what are we gonna wear again?" Mikey asked over and over.

"Mikey, for the hundreth time, we are going to wear green jump suits that we found, and our masks and gear." Leo said with a sigh. Mikey nodded. they walked into the lair and rushed to their rooms to get ready.

"Ready." Don called, walking into the TV room. He patted his pocket that had the owl feather. He was keeping it for good luck. Raph and Leo joined him. Leo put his hands in his pocket and felt some of the lion fur.

"Can someone help me with my mask?!" Mikey asked, wearing his mask backwards. Leo sighed and straightened Mikey's mask. Mikey gave a thumbs up and they headed out.

Raph rolled up his pants and walked in the water. He suddenly shuddered. He felt something rub up against his leg. Raph pulled his leg up and looked down. He could see a little green snake tail swishing back and forth. He shuddered again and started walking on the sides. Leo was the first out and Mikey was last.

Mikey pulled the cover back on and looked around the alley. He saw the homeless man sleeping like always. Then, he spotted something moving in a trach can. A little orange cat crawled out.

"Aw!" Mikey said, walking over and picking it up. He rubbed its chin and it began to purr.

"Do you have to pet every cat you see in New York?" Donnie asked. Mikey sat the tiny cat down and it scurried away.

"Yes, yes I do." Mikey said, climbing onto the roof. Don sighed and followed. Then Leo and Raph climbed up.

"WHOOOOO!" Mikey yelled, jumping across an alley. Don shushed him. The four of them stopped and looked around.

"Well nothing's happening, let's go," Raph said, leaning up against a door. Leo held his hand up for him to be quiet. He motioned for his brothers to come close.

"The Kraang." Mikey whispered.

"With mutagen. That's never good." Don noted, seeing them load canister asfter canister of glowing ooze into the back of a white van.

"Let's go." Leo said, jumping off. Mikey flipped off and Donnie and Raph just lept down.

"These humans appear to share same features of the face as the ones called the turtles." One of the kraang bots said. Don shook his head at their horrible grammar skills. The boys got out their weapons and started bashing bots (or in Mikey's case, cleaning closets).

The kraang didn;t put up much of a fight. They climbed into the van and it started away. But, before it was to far away, one of the bots threw an open canister at them.

"Scatter!" Leo yelled. It was too late. Glowing mutagen splashed all over them. Donne wiped it out of his eyes and tried getting the stuff off. Mikey screamed. Raph tried shaking it off, it wasn't working. Leo attempted to wipe it off also. He epicly failed.

Pain filled the four brothers so much that they couldn't bear it. They all fainted and fell to the ground next to each other.

**This chapter was a little long. Hey, I bet you don't know what they get turned into, but if you do, don't say it out loud and spoil it for everyone else! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**You all had very good guesses, and don't worry, they are not girls!**

**Enjoy!**

Mikey groaned and layed on his back. He felt something bahind him and turned to his side. Something bahind him kept swishing back and forth. He sighed and sat up. There wasn't anything on the floor. He shrugged and lay back down. It was still there. Mikey let out a tired groan and felt where it was. He grabbed it and yanked it up.

"Ow!" He said after he pulled. It was a orange, white tipped tail. That was connected to him. He stared at it with confusion. Then, he screamed. His three brothers shot up and looked around. They too began screaming.

"You're a cat!" Don yelled, pointing to Mikey. Mikey looked down at himself. He was a human sized, two legged orange tabby with a little white on his face and chest. His paws, aka hands and feet, were white and so was the tip of his tail. He had two triangle shaped ears coming from the top of his head.

"W-well you're an owl!" Mikey said. Don was a human sized brown owl. The weird thing was that he had his arms and legs, and a pair of wings on his back. His legs were very long and skinny with two toes with long talons on each foot. He no longer had his missing tooth because now he had a dark yellow beak.

Raph looked down at himself. He was a snake, but he had arms, no legs. He had long fangs that stuck out of his mouth. His red mask covered two green eyes with cresent shaped pupils.

Leo looked around at his brothers, then he looked down at himself. He had a long yellow tail with brown hair at the end. Yellowish brown fur covered his body. Two rounded ears stuck out of his head. He had a short mane that resembled a mullet. Hair hung in his eyes though and he had to blow it away. It was kind of ironic that he was a lion.

"H-how did this happen?!" Mikey asked, standing up. They all stood also. Raph had a little trouble though bacause he had no legs.

"Well, you pet that cat on the way here, I had the owl fether in my pocket, and I'm guessing that Leo had some lion fur. I don't know about Raph." All eyes fell on the snake.

"A sssnake ssslithered by me in the sssewer water on the way here." Raph said, his tongue flicking in and out. Don nodded. Mikey stared back at his tail. It was swishing back and forth.

"I, uh, guess we should go home." Leo said, starting up the fire escape. Mikey followed. Raph looked up and sighed.

"I don't think I can make ti up there." Raph yelled up to the two cats. Mikey was perched like spiderman on the edge. Don looked at his wings and moved them in and out. He bit his lip and started flapping. After a little bit of trying, he got off the ground. Soon, he was over the roof where Mikey and Leo stood.

"You can fly!" Mikey exclaimed, staring up at Don. Don smiled and looked around. It was a beautiful clear night. The full moon was straight up and he could see all the twinkling lights of the city.

"It's awesome up here!" Don yelled, flying around. Leo looked down at the alley. Raph stood there, and if he had legs he would be tapping his foot.

"What about me?" Raph asked. Don swooped down and grabbed Raph under the arms. Don was close to the roof with the new weight but he managed to stay aloft. Don beat Leo and Mikey because he didn't have any obsticles on the way. Well, besides the giant snake he had to carry. Leo jumped down and removed the cover. Mikey was the first down, then Raph. Leo looked up at Don. Don looked at the manhole and tried moving his wings in different positions.

"Yeah, I'm not going to be fitting down there." Don said, looking at Leo. Leo thought a little.

"I'll go open the wall where the shell raiser comes out." Leo said, going down. Don put the cover back on and tapped his foot as he waited. He crossed his arms and started humming. The back wall suddenly raised. Leo stood there with a hand on a lever.

"About time." Don said, walking in. They followed the tracks to the lair. Splinter stood in the middle of the room, staring at Raph and Mikey.

"What happened to you all?!" He asked Leo. Mikey sat down indian style and stared at Leo. Don sat down on the couch and leaned back. His wings restricted him from doing so though so he sat back up with a sigh.

"We kind of ran into the kraang while we were on patrol." Leo said with a shrug. Splinter took a deep breath and sat down.

"You all were gone for hours. I was getting worried." He said. Leo sat down.

"Well, we're back." Leo said.

"I'm beat. Night dudes." Mikey said, standing and staggering to his room. He entered his room and plopped down onto his bed. He pulled the covers over his head and curled into a little ball. Don stood and stretched.

"Night." Don said as he left to his room. He lay down on his back like every other night. His wings poked him so he turned to his side. He sighed and pulled up the covers. Donnie closed his eyes. Right after they were shut, his wings unfurled and hit the wall. The rest of his body was shoved off the bed and he landed with a thud on the floor. Grumbling a few curses, he stood back up and lay down.

Raph struggled to lay in his hammock. He would sit down and try to pull his tail up, resulting in the hammock flipping and him slamming against the floor. Raph finally got onto his hammock but wasn't comfortable. he spent the entire night groaning and staring at the ceiling.

Leo was the last to bed. He lay down and pulled the covers over himself. His tail swished back and forth unvoluntaraly and pulled the covers away. He took a deep breath and turned to his side, not even going to try to fix his covers.

The four brothers woke up at the same time; 6:45. They had given up on sleep and just got up. Don and Mikey kept running into each other as they staggered into the kitchen. Leo ran into the doorway a few dozen times and Raph practicly crawled on his stomach

there.

"Pancakes?" Mikey asked, holding up a pan. He got three groans meaning yes. As he began to mix the batter, he kept shedding, his orange fur falling into the mix. He shrugged and hoped his brothers didn't notice. Don had to stand because his wings were sticking out to much. Raph's head was on the table and he was startign to fall asleep. Leo's ears were down and his tail swished back and forth.

Mikey sat a plate in front of his tired brothers. Don looked down at the plate and poked the pancake.

"Mikey, my pancake had your fur in it." Don said, pushing the plate away.

"Well sorry I shed." Mikey said, sitting down. Leo and Raph gave discusted faces and pushed their plates away.

"I'll just get cereal." Leo said, stnading up.

"Aggreed." Raph and Don said. Mikey shrugged and ate his chocolate chip and fur pancakes.

"Space Heroes is stupid Leo." Raph said, reading a comic book on the couch. LEo waved his hand at Raph and kept watching TV. Don was sitting on the floor with his laptop and Mikey lay down doodling. Don had to take a blood samble (again) from his brothers and they once again had to hold a squirming Mikey down. Mikey scratched Leo up real bad and Leo had bandages all over his arms. Raph's scales kept him from getting scratched. Don broke a few needles getting a sample from Raph because of the hard scales.

Don scollled through all the results with half shut eyes.

"So what's wrong with us?" Mikey asked, sitting up and leaning over towards his owl brother.

"Nothing's wrong with us Mikey, we're just _different_." Don corrected. Mikey rolled his eyes annd stared at the screen. All he saw was numbers all jumbled up, "We're part human and part animal. Like we were before except with different animals." Mikey rubbed his chin, deep in thought. Don wasn't even going to try to simplify it for him. Leo muted the TV and turned around.

"Within three days, we've been turtles, humans, and random animals." Leo pointed out with a smile. Don nodded.

"Will we be able to turn back into humans?" Mikey asked, his smile gone. Raph straightened. He never thought about that. He'd never see Hannah again. He stood up (well as much as he could with no legs) and slithered over. Don and Leo's smiled faded and they looked at the ground, thinking about the dance. There was a small silence of the four brothers thought about the joys of being human. Leo fake coughed.

"I don't think so." Leo finally said, ruffling the fur on Mikey's head. Mikey nodded. Don shook the bad thoughts from his head and turned back to his laptop.

"What time is it?" Don asked, trying to change the subject. Leo looked over at the clock.

"Almost three." Leo said, raising his eyebrows, "This day has just flown by." Don's eyes widened and he shot up.

"April's going to stop by." Don said, starting towards the exit to wait for her. His brothers sighed and followed. They poked their heads outside the lair and watched for her. Finally, they spotted a yellow blotch coming towards them.

"April!" Don yelled, his wings unfurling unvoluntaraly. It hit his four brothers and they were knocked down.

"Watch it!" Raph said, getting up and pushing on Don's wings.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." Don said, not turning around. April was coing more into veiw.

"Don't you think that she'll be scared of us at first?" Mikey asked. His brothers looked over at him. April got close to them and stopped in mid stride. She stared with fear at them and screamed.

"Hey April." Don said with a smile. Before he knew it, April grabbed some pepper spray and was spraying him. He yelled and covered his face. Don staggered back and fell into the water.

"April! It's us!" Leo said, closing his eyes and holding his arms up in defense. Mikey walked over to help Don up. April lowred her pepper spray and looked at all of them and their colored masks. She looked at Don, who was bent over next to Mikey rubbing his eyes. He pulled his mask off and wiped his eyes.

"Don! I am so sorry!" April yelled, running over and hugging him. He squinted at her.

"It's okay," Don said with a little smile. Leo lead her into the lair.

"I was wondering why you guys weren't at school." She said, sitting down. Don left the the bathroom to splash water on his face.

"Yeah, we ran into the kraang last night and this happened." Leo gestured to everyone. Mikey curled up next to April.

"Meow!" He jokey rubbing his head on her shoulder. She sniled at him and rubbed him behind the ear. At first Mikey was joking about acting like a cat, but now he was actually starting to purr. Leo and Raph stifled some laughs. Don walked in, rubbing a towel over his eyes and beak. He stopped when he saw Mikey curled up next to her. He grumbled and sat down on her other side.

"So Leo the lion, Mikey the tabby, Donnie the owl, and Raph the, lizard?" April said, staring at Raph's long tail.

"Snake. I am a snake." Raph said, looking at a comic book agian. April nodded and looked over at Don. The whites of his eyes were red.

"Sorry again." She said, touching his arm.

"It's okay. Again." Don said with a smile, or as much of a smile he could get with a hard beak. She smiled back at him and Don was glad that she couldn't see how red his face was under all those feathers. Mikey started rubbing against her shoulder again, wanting to be pet. She smiled at him and pet his soft orange fur. Don shot daggers at him and Mikey just smirked.

**I know it took a while to update and I'm really sorry about that! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

April left around an hour later to go home and do homework. Once she was out of sight, Donnie chased after Mikey. Mikey laughed and ran around until Don got tired.

"Guys, stop." Leo ordered. Don gave Mikey one last evil glare then sat down on the ground.

"Were you actually purring Mikey?!" Raph asked, starting to laugh. Leo and Don snickered. Mikey's smile went away and they could see his reddening cheeks under his fur.

"I am a cat, aren't I?" He asked, trying to ignore the fact that he was embarrassed. Raph rolled his eyes and went back to his comic book.

"I wonder..." Don said, trailing off. His brothers all looked over at him.

"What?" Leo asked.

"What if we're getting more characteristics of the animals we are?" Don asked, looking at all of them, "I sure don't want you or Raph eating me or Mikey." Mikey straightened. Leo's eyes grew wide, as did Raph's.

"I'd never-" Leo started, putting his hands up.

"I know Leo wouldn't. I'm not sure about lion Leo though." Don said. Mikey started scooting away from Raph.

"What about you? Owls eat mice and rabbits. Also, I don't want to see any regurgitated pizza or anything." Leo pointed out. Don stared at him.

"Eww. Just eww. And besides, are you guys mice or rabbits? No." Donnie said as Mikey gave a scared look at Raph.

"Mikey, I'm not going to eat you." Raph said, starting to roll his eyes. Mikey still stared at him and his long sharp fangs. Raph sighed, his stomach rumbling really loud. Mikey jumped five feet off the ground and landed on all fours, the fur on his back standing up straight an his tail fluffed up.

"Well, now that you mention it, I am kind of craving cat." Raph joked, putting his comic down and slithering over towards Mikey. Mikey screamed and ran to his room. Raph laughed and sat back down.

"That wasn't nice Raph.'' Leo said. Raph shrugged.

"Want to get pizza?" Don asked. Mikey rushed into the room.

"Pizza?" He asked. Don smiled.

"What toppings?" Don asked.

"Jelly bean and anchovy!" Mikey exclaimed. Don rolled his eyes and wrote it down on a tiny piece of paper.

"Pepperoni." Raph said. Don wrote that down.

"Sausage." Leo said, after thinking. All eyes turned to him.

"I thought you hated sausage." Don said. Leo shrugged.

"I'm craving it for some reason." Leo said, going into the kitchen. Don shrugged and texted April to get them each a pizza. She said alright and that she'll be there soon.

"Leo's turning into a lion!" Mikey whispered to Don and Raph. They rolled their eyes.

"Mikey, don't worry so much. He just asked for sausage, not cat." Raph said, leaving. Don turned to Mikey and leaned towards him.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I agree with you." Don whispered, standing and going into the kitchen. Mikey smiled and followed him.

"Here's your pizza guys." April said, sitting a box in front of everyone.

"Thanks April." Mikey said, digging into his. She nodded at him.

"Leo, I still can't believe that you wanted sausage." She said. Leo exhaled deeply.

"Maybe I wanted to try it okay?!" He snapped. They all stared at him with dropped jaws. He stared down at the pizza and grabbed a slice, taking a big bite out of it. Don and Mikey exchanged a look and went back to eating. April started stepping away slowly.

"Bye, see you tomorrow I guess." She said, turning and leaving. Mikey and Don were only like halfway done with their pizza. Raph was on his last slice, and Leo was almost done. Leo still stared down at his pizza, not looking up even a little. Raph had his jaw unhinged and Don sat his pizza down, loosing his appetite at looking at Raph's hanging jaw. Mikey gave a disgusted face and closed his pizza box, putting it in the fridge.

Leo finished and stuffed his box in the trash can, leaving and going into the TV room.

Raph finished his pizza and tried to close his mouth. Mikey crinkled his nose at him.

"Guyth." Raph said, his fork tongue flipping up and down. Don smirked at him.

"Go bang your head on a rock to hinge it back, that's how normal snakes do it." Don said, crossing his arms. Raph scowled at him.

"I'll help!" Mikey yelled, flipping his nunchucks out and about to hit Raph. Raph caught them and yanked them away.

"No!" He said. He looked over at Don with a pleading look.

"Bang your head on the table to fix it." Don said. Mikey sat down and smiled. He got his T-phone out to recorded this moment so he'll remember it forever. Raph sighed and hit his head hard on the table, almost breaking it in two. Don and Mikey howled with laughter. Raph finally got it and sat up, holding his head. Mikey almost fell back in his chair, laughing as he watched the video over and over. Raph stood and came at Mikey, trying to grab the phone.

"Give it!" Raph yelled as Mikey squirmed away. Raph got up and flipped his tail out, grabbing Mikey. He squeezed tight and Mikey gulped for air.

"Never!" Mikey coughed out. Raph scowled at him and tightened his tail. Mikey was starting to get blue in the face. Raph clenched his fists and just stared at him. Mikey had a scared look on his face and was trying to get away. Don pulled out his bo-staff and hit Raph upside the head. He fell to the ground and let Mikey go. Mikey gasped for air and scooted a safe distance away from Raph. Raph grit his teeth and looked up at Don. Don put his staff back and ran to catch up with Mikey.

"You okay?" Don asked, following Mikey down the hallway. Mikey was taking deep and slow breaths.

"Y-yeah." He said, shaking a little. Don stopped Mikey and Mikey stared at the ground.

"Are you okay?" Don asked again, looking into Mikey's blue eyes. Mikey looked up at him.

"No." Mikey said, hugging Don, " He scared me Don." Mikey shook bad. Don nodded.

"I know Mikey." Don said. Mikey let go and walked into his room, shutting the door behind him. Don turned around and went into the TV room where his two big brothers sat. He picked up his laptop and acted like he was researching. Actually, he was watching Leo and Raph. Raph looked through an old magazine with a scowl on his face and Leo seemed like he wasn't really paying attention to the TV. Don frowned, maybe they WERE becoming dangerous animals.

"Time for patrol guys!" Leo called, standing up and walking towards the exit. Mikey came out from his room and kept away from Raph. Raph gave a confused look and just shrugged. They got to the manhole and Don kept walking.

"I'll meet you guys up there." Don called, going to the shell raiser exit. Leo was the first out, followed by Mikey. Mikey stepped five feet away from Raph as he got out. The wall opened and Don walked out.

"I can't carry Raph this time, he's to heavy." Don said. Raph shot him a look.

"Well I can't get onto the roof and I can't jump across roof tops." Raph said, looking up. Mikey was already halfway up the fire escape.

"Then I guess you're not coming with us." Leo said with a shrug. Raph looked at him. "No, I'm coming with you guys." Raph said. Mikey was now on the roof and Don was flying overhead.

"No, you're going back to the lair." Leo said, "Sorry." He shrugged and got onto the roof. Raph clenched his fists and started back down.

"Harsh." Mikey said to Leo. Leo rolled his eyes and started across. Don flew high so he could see more of the city. He had to admit it, flying was awesome and a little bit of him hoped that he never became a turtle again. He finally had something his brothers couldn't do. Well, besides solving impossible equations.

Mikey peered up at Don's silhouette and wished he could fly too. What special power did he get from this mutation? A tail. That's it. He was more flexible without his shell getting into the way but that was pretty much it. Leo and Mikey stopped and sat down. Don flew down and carefully landed, almost falling off the roof.

"You should try to roar Leo." Mikey said, swinging his feet off the roof.

"Maybe when we get back to the lair." Leo said, not wanting anyone nearby to hear them. Don looked around, his wings half folded. Surprisingly, he wasn't out of breath like he normally would on patrol. Don smiled at the thought of Leo trying to roar.

"Well nothing's happening, let's go home." Mikey said, turning around. Leo grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"Be patient Mikey." Leo said. Mikey plopped down on the edge. His tail flicked back and forth. Don sat down next to him and rested his head in his hands. He groaned, bored out of his mind. Suddenly, he smiled, a random thought floating into his head. He flipped his skinny legs over the edge of the roof and started tipping forward. Mikey almost screamed and tried to stop him. Don smiled and unfurled his wings before he went splat. They filled with air and he was pulled up.

"Donatello. You scared us half to death!" Leo said once Don was above the roof. Don smiled and shrugged, doing loop-de-loops in the air. Mikey got up and started running around, his arms in the air.

"Pick me up Don! Pick me up!" Mikey yelled. Don rolled his eyes and swooped down, grabbing Mikey. He was a LOT lighter then Raph. Mikey cheered and swung his legs around. HE put his arms out wide and smiled.

"Come on guys. You two are acting like children." Leo said, crossing his arms.

"Oh well." Don said, going around in small circles. Leo tapped his foot, getting impatient with his youngest brothers.

"Donnie, Mikey, get down here this instant." Leo said. Mikey laughed. Don descended in small circles until he landed safely. He sighed.

"Fine." He said with a laugh. Mikey was jumping around excitedly.

"That was awesome!" Mikey yelled, punching the air. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Let's just head back home." Leo said, leaping across an alley. Don jumped up and started flying and Mikey flipped across. Donnie, of course, got there first and had to wait for Leo to go in and open the wall.

"Please roar Leo!" Mikey pleaded, once they got to the lair. Leo sighed.

"Fine." He said. They could see his red face through his fur. He took a deep breath and let out a roar that sounded more like a purr.

"You sound like Mikey purring." Raph said. Leo sat down.

"Happy Mikey?" Leo asked. Mikey shook his head.

"You could intimidate our enemies if you can roar! Try again." Mikey said, crossing his arms. Leo glared at him.

"No." Leo said. Mikey pouted.

"It's just us. Don't be embarrassed." He said. Leo stood and tried again, "That sounded like the sink disposal when it got clogged." Don and Raph broke out in laughter.

"Shut up."

I hope you liked this chapter! And this fanfic. I just want to say thank you to all my followers and favorite-ers! I love you guys! Please review!


	8. Author's Note: HELP!

**Help!**

**I have no clue what to do with the story. I have no clue what to do next or how it should end. Please help me brainstorm ideas and suggest some stuff. I would really appreciate it! For who's idea I choose, I'll give you credit in the beginning. (no more new characters though, sorry)**

**Please help!**


	9. Chapter 7

The next day...

"I'm bored!" Mikey announced, sitting upsidedown on the couch. Leo sighed and turned off the TV. Mikey had been wining for a half an hour and wasn't going to be stopping anytime soon.

"Why are you bored Mikey?" Leo asked, turning around. Mikey got rightside up.

"Because there's nothing to do!" Mikey wined, over-dramaticly sighing and laying down.

"Well what did you expect cat-boy?" Raph asked. Mikey swished his tail around.

"I want to go to the surface!" Mikey said. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Mikey, you know we can't go up there." Leo said, standing up and walking over to the couch. Mikey sighed again.

"Can't Donnie make another batch of that human juice stuff for us?!" Mikey asked, throwing his head back. Leo thought for a second. Mikey had a point. The three of them exchanged a look to each other.

"Oh Don!" They all called, walking towards his lab. Don was sitting at his work bench on his laptop.

"What?" Don asked not turning around.

"Can you make us human again?" Leo asked. Mikey stood behind him with a huge smile.

"I suppose." Don said. They all cheered, "It will take a while though, I have to remeber how to do it, how much of each chemical to use and-"

"Blah blah, science science, just get to it!" Raph said.

"What I'm saying is that it will take a long time, maybe even a day or two." Don said. Mikey sighed.

"Then we'll just leave and let you get to it." Leo said, shooing everyone out. Don shrugged and started working on the chemical.

"Are you done?" Mikey asked, peeking his head out from the door. Don sighed and turned his head all the way around, "Ew!" Mikey yelled, running away. Don smiled and turned back around. Maybe, just maybe, he could do this and they could be humans forever. They could live normal lives and have normal relationships. He loved the way that April looked at him at the dance. He know that his brothers felt the same way. Especially Raph; he was more in love with Hannah then all of the four brothers combined.

Don got back onto his laptop and looked at his notes on making the chemical. He sighed and rested his head in one hand while scrolling through the pages with the other. He heard a scream in the other room and nearly fell out of his chair. Before he could even take a breath, Mikey was in the lab, closing the door and dragging a table over to put in front of it.

"Uh Mikey?" Don asked, standing and walking over. Mikey sunk to a seated position and caught his breath.

"Raph's gonna eat me!" He yelled. Don was about to just roll his eyes and tell Mikey how crazy he was, but he noticed a feared look in Mikey's eyes.

"Just, tell me what happened." Don said, bending down.

"It happened so fast. I was in the TV room and suddenly, Raph's stomach growled. It kinda freaked me out so I started moving away but Leo stopped me before I could get even three feet away. Raph caught me with his tail and started to strangle me again. I brought out my hot nunchuck fury on him and knocked him out. He let me go and I escaped to here." Mikey explained. There was a giant bang on the door. Both of them jumped.

"It's like the wasp thing all over again." Mikey said, remembering when Leo got stung by the wasp and went all crazy eyes on them. Don shuddered, "Did you finish the human juice?"

"No, I hadn't even started." Don said. There was another bang on the door. One more bang and Don and Mikey would be lion and snake food, "Just in case they break in here, I'll grab my laptop and some chemicals and let's get out weapons ready." Mikey nodded and flung out his nunchucks. Don stuffed his laptop into a laptop bag and slung it over his shoulder. He pulled his stafff out if its holder and readied himself for battle. There was another bang and two insane older brothers ran in. Don heard a low growl from Leo. He took his bo-staff and, really not wanting it to have come to this, hit Leo upside the head.

Leo stepped back and held his head, letting out a low growl again.

"They were fine just a minute ago!" Don yelled over to Mikey. Mikey screamed and just kept hitting Raph with his nunchucks. Raph deviously smiled at Mikey and lunged forward. Mikey dodged and rolled to the side, hitting Raph right on top of his head. Raph fell to the ground and hissed. Mikey hit hi again.

"I know!" Mikey yelled, trying to get a safe distancce from Raph's tail. Raph turned over and flipped his tail near Mikey's feet. It grabed one of his legs and he fell down. Don knocked Leo out and tied him to a chair. He then, rushed over to help Mikey. Don lifted up his skinny leg and stomped as hard as he could on Raph's tail. Raph hissed and yanked his tail back, releasing Mikey. Mikey crawled away.

"Come on, let's get to the surf-" Don stopped, falling to his knees. Raph had flicked his tail right at Don's leg and broke it. Raph hissed one last time before slithering away. Mikey ran over to Don.

"Are you okay?" Mikey asked. Don nodded, his eyes closed and his face facing the ground. He took a deep breath and looked up. Horrible pain was coming from his leg.

"Get me one of my broken staffs behind my desk." Don said, pointing. Mikey nodded and grabbed half a staff for Don. Don pulled himself over and grabbed some bandages. He put the staff on the side of his leg and wrapped the bandages.

"We need to get to the surface. Thank goodness that it's night." Don said. Mikey bennt down and put an arm around Don's shoulder to help him up. Don grit his teeth as Mikey lead him away.

"Then what?" Mikey asked once they were walking through the sewers.

"Well, I can finish the antidote." Don asnwered as Mikey climbed up the ladder and helped Don up.

"What if they come up? How will you escape?" Mikey asked. Don gave a small smile and moved his wings. He used his one leg to push him off the ground and into the air. Mikey jumped up the fire escape and met Don on the roof. Don carefully landed and pulled his laptop and the chemicals out of the bag.

Mikey paced around, looking down into the alley every so often. His tail was flicking around quickly and his ears were down.

"You done?" He asked, looking over. Don sighed.

"For the tenth time, no!" Don said very loudly, "I'm closer then last time though." He said.

"Hurry, they're probably on their way." Mikey said, pacing again. Don shook his head and went back to the chemical, aka the "human juice". Mikey was chewing on his claws now. Two people started walking down the sidewalk. Mikey stopped pacing and went to the edge.

"Hi Holly!" He yelled, waving. Don would've grabbed Mikey but couldn't in his present state. Instead, he just smacked his forehead. Holly neconized his voice and looked up immediatly. She saw the giant cat standing on the roof and fainted, "Opps." Mikey said, backing away, "What should I do?" He asked. Don sighed.

"Just bring them up here, we've got nothing to loose." Don said. Mikey nodded and jumped down the fire escape.

"Holly? Hannah?" He asked, walking slowly towards them.

"Mikey?" Holly asked, waking up. Mikey took a step forward and Hannah pulled Holly away.

"I'm right here." Mikey tried to explain. Holly opened her eyes and just stared at the giant tabby cat. HEr breathing started quick. She was about to scream when Mikey ran over and put a paw up against her mouth.

"Don't scream. Please." Mikey said. Holly slowly nodded. He removed his hand, "Come onto the roof with us." He said, motioning towards the fire escape in the alley.

"Are your brothers cats too?" Hannah asked as Mikey helped her up.

"Not exactly." He said, helping Holly up then following. Once they were on top, Holly almost fainted again at seeing a giant bird with chemicals surrounding him.

"Wait, are you guys humans or this?" Holly asked. Mikey went over and sat on the edge of the roof.

"We're actually turtles." Don answered for Mikey.

"Uh, turtles?" Hannah asked, sitting down. Holly went over and sat next to Mikey.

"Yeah, we were mutant turtles trained to be ninjas." Mikey said.

"I think that the chemical's done." Don said, looking at the test tube containing the human juice.

"Will that turn you guys human again?" Holly asked. Don put his laptop away into its bag.

"Yeah, but we have to wait for our brothers to get up here." Mikey said.

"What are they?" Holly wondered.

"Well Raph's a snake and Leo's a lion." Don answered.

"They lost it and they want to eat us." Mikey added. Hannah straightened, not wanting to see Raph like that.

There was a sound in the alley. Mikey immediatly got up and rushed over. He slowly looked over and saw his brothers starting up the fire escape. Leo boosting Raph up.

"It's Leo and Raph!" Mikey whispered loudly.

"Help me up." Don said. Mikey came over and helped Don to his feet, "You guys better run. Hopefully, we'll see you at school soon." Don said, jumping up into the air.

"I'm, I mean, _we're_ not going anywhere." Holly said.

"Holly, it might get dangerous." Mikey said.

"I don't care." Holly replied.

"I do," Hannah said softly.

"Holly-" Mikey started. He was interupted by Leo climbing onto the roof. Raph was close behind.

"Get to the next roof, Raph won't be able to follow us." Don yelled down. Mikey nodded and grabbed Holly, jumping across and almost missing.

"Hannah!" Holly yelled. Leo pushed Hannah aside and lept to the next roof. Hannah was left alone with Raph. She backed away untill she was at the edge. Raph kept slithering closer.

"Raph! Stop!" She yelled, tripping over to a sitting position. Raph just came closer and closer, flicking his tongue a little. His eyes, "RAPHAEL!" She screamed. Raph stopped and blinked a few times, looking down at her.

"H-hannah?" He asked, bending down. She slowly looked up at him. His eyes changed. It was almost unnoticable, but she could tell. His eyes seemed to show more "Raph" somehow. He stood back up and held his head, "What happened?" He asked, cringing. He let out a low hissing/growling sound, his eyes changing a little

"Raph," She said, standing and grabbing him by the shoulders, "You need to snap out. Please." Raph snarled at her a little. Her eyes welled up with tears. Raph shook her hands off and got back a little. He flipped his tail at her and grabbed her by her feet. She let out a scream as she fell.

"Hannah!" Holly yelled. Hannah started crying.

"Raph! You're acting like a bully!" Hannah screamed, turning her head away. Raph stopped and looked at her again. His eyes changing.

"I'm sorry," He said, releaseing her. He backed away and she waited for him to loose it again. When he didn't, she jumped up and hugged him, "I'm so sorry." He kept saying.

"It's okay." She said, letting go and stepping back.

"I couldn't control myself I just-" Raph started. He was interupted by Hannah kissing him. He stared at her closed eyes.

"I forgive you." She said, leaning back. Raph was still in a trance by the kiss.

"Okay," He coughed out. She smiled at him. He shook his head and smiled too, "Come on." He said, picking her up and backing away from the edge.

"Um, Raph." She said, alarmed.

"Don't worry, Raph's got ya." Raph said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes tight. Raph started slithering quickly to the edge and coiled his tail and pushed off. Hannah's grip tightened as they were in the air. He landed with a somersault.

"You okay?" He asked Hannah. She slowly looked up and gave a weak smile.

"Y-yeah." She finally said, shaking a little. They got up and saw Don and Mikey fighting Leo.

"AH! Raph!" Mikey yelled, hitting raph in the upper arm with his nunchucks. Raph let out a not-so-manly scream and glared at him.

"I swear Mikey-" Raph started. Hannah quickly covered his mouth before any colorful words were said.

"He's back to his normal mindset." She said. Mikey innocently smiled at Raph and went back to fighting Leo. It was one against two yet Leo was winning. Hannah ran over to join Holly behing some air conditioners.

"Move, I'll take him." Raph said, pushing Mikey away.

"Raph, we don't have to fight him anymore! I'll just get the chemical out." Don yelled down, reaching in his bag for the closed test got it out, coming down for a landing.

"Hurry!" Mikey yelled, kicking Leo in the gut. Don nodded, he was shaking a little. He got the juice out and was about to open it when Leo grabbed his bad leg. He screamed, and dropped the test tube.

"NO!" Mikey and Raph screamed, reaching out for it. It tumbled around in the air a little before landing in a dumpster and breaking. Don was now on the ground, tears welling up in his eyes from the pain. Leo started towards Don.

"Oh no you don't!" Raph yelled, jumping over and tackling his older brother. Leo clawed at Raph, but that didn't matter because of his hard scales. Raph smiled.

"Mikey, your chain!" Raph yelled, pinning Leo down. Mikey pulled out his chain and ran over, tying Leo up. Raph got up and caught his breath.

"Now what genius?!" He demanded, walking over to Don, who was still laying down. Don turned over and looked up at Raph.

"I don't know. I could try to make the chemical. Again." Don snapped back. Hannah and Holly came out.

"You guys aren't humans." Holly said, going over to Mikey.

"Egghead dropped the chemical!" Raph yelled, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, okay?!" Don yelled, trying to get up, "Can somebody help me?" Mikey rushed over and helped Don up. Don jumped into the air and started hovering above them. Don looked into his laptop bag and gasped.

"What?" Mikey asked. Don just stared into his bag with shock.

"Leo freaking stabbed my laptop!" Don yelled, alomst throwing the bag at Leo. Raph and Mikey looked up at him as if saying 'WHAT?!'.

"N-now what?" Mikey asked.

"Maybe I can get us back to turtles." Don suggested with a small smile.

"How?" Raph asked, tapping his imaginary foot.

"Well first we need turtles." Don said. Holly smiled.

"There's some baby turtles at the pet shop. I should know, I work there." Holly said with a giant smile.

"We just need to hold them for a little bit for us to get the DNA, after that, we'll head back to the lair where I have some mutagen." Don said, starting towards the pet shop.

"Muta-what now?" Holly asked Mikey. Mikey smiled and scooped her up, jumping to the next roof.

"Don!" Raph yelled, Don looked over.

"Yeah?"

"I got Leo, can I trust you with Hannah?" Raph asked, smiling at her. She laughed. Don smiled and swooped down, grabbing her under the arms. Raph picked Leo up and slung him onto his back, coiling his tail and pushing off to the next roof. Mikey followed Holly's directions to the pet store until they finally made it. Mikey sat Holly down and they took the fire escape into the alley next to it. Don softly landed on one leg and leaned on Hannah while they waited for Raph and Leo. Raph finally appeared, dragging Leo down the fire escape.

"I'll get the turtles." Holly said, getting out a key ring. She put the key into the back door and opened it. Everyone waited for her to emerge with one little turtle, "I didn't want to bring all of them so here." She said, handing it to Mikey. Mikey smiled at the tiny little turtle in his hand. He pulled it close to his face and it opened its mouth, biting the very end of his nose. Mikey laughed and pulled it away, handing it to Don.

Don watched the turtle try to get up from being on its shell. It wobbled back and forth, its feet wiggling around in the air. Don smiled, it was nice being able to fly, and also be able to go to school, but he missed being a turtle. At least when they all are turtles, him and Mikey aren't being hunted by their older brothers. Don smiled and handed the little turtle off to Raph.

"Hey little guy." Raph said, rubbing the turtle's plastron. It reminded him of Spike. Raph was definatly not going to miss being a snake. He was going to be glad to have legs and feet. Even if his knees were screwed up, he missed them. The turtle rolled over and looked up at Raph with big eyes. Raph held the turtle with one hand and started rubbing it into Leo's mullet/mane.

"Thanks Holly." Raph said, giving her the turtle. She nodded and took it back inside. Holly came back out and locked the door.

"Where to now?" She asked. Don jumped up into the air and grabbed Hannah.

"To the lair!" He announced, leading the way. Holly jumped into Mikey's arms and they got onto the roof. Raph slung Leo over his shoulder and started down the sidewalk, not wanting to have to get back onto the roof.

"Raph?" A voice asked from behind him. Raph spun around and saw April standing there.

"Oh, hi April." He said.

"Why are you out here? With Leo on your back all chained up?" She asked. Raph smiled.

"Just come with me, we're about to turn back into turtles." Raph said, starting down the sidewalk again. She shrugged and followed. Raph was the last to make it into the alley.

"What took you so lo- H-hi April." Don said, blushing and waving.

"Let's just get this over with bird brain." Raph said, opening the manhole. Don scowled at him.

"I'll get the wall for you Don." Mikey said, jumping down and starting to run. Don waited for all of them to get down, then closed the manhole cover. A few seconds later the wall started opening.

"You're quick Mikey." Don said, leaning against the wall for balance.

"Thank you." Mikey said, bowing as he helped Don come in. He closed the wall and they slowly made their way down the subway tracks.

"Took you long enough." Raph said once they entered Don's lab.

"You girls stay out here so you don't get mutated or anything." Don said, closing the door to his lab. He took a deep breath and grabbed the canister of mutagen.

"Ready guys?" He asked, getting out his staff to break the canister. Raph and Mikey gave confident nods and Leo just struggled against the chain.

Don raised his staff and broke it. Mutagen exploded from the canister and it drenched all four brothers...

**This chapter was REEEEEEAAAALLLLLYY long! I hope it makes up for the time you had to wait! More to come soo, don't worry I wuould never end a story as a cliff hanger. I only end chapters like that! Please review and thank you for your patience!**


	10. Chapter 8

"I'm starting to get worried." April said, pacing back and forth in front of the lab door, "They've been there almost an hour." She said. Holly and Hannah looked up from the couch.

"Should we go in there?" Holly asked, getting up and walking over.

"They said not to." Hannah said.

"Knock." Holly suggested. April nodded and softly knocked on the door.

"Guys? Donnie?" She asked. There wasn't an answer. The three of them waited for a response, "I'm going in." April whispered. She slowly placed her hand on the cold door knob and turned it. The door creaked open and they walked in. At least they were turtles.

"They're kids." Holly pointed out, staring at the tiny from of Mikey. His mask had slipped down to his neck and he had a lot more freckles. He was curled up in a little ball, against Donnie.

April let herself smile at seeing Don as a kid. His mouth was open enough so that you could see his adorable tooth gap. He was on his side, facing Mikey, and they were huddled together. She pulled out her T-phone that Don made for her and snapped a picture of the two.

Hannah walked over to Raph. He was sprawled out, his hand resting on Leo's face. His mouth was wide open and a little bit of drool hung out the side of his mouth. She smiled and rested her hand on his tiny head. His eyes twitched a little and she pulled her hand away.

"Should we wake them up?" Holly asked April. April shook her head.

"No, we might scare them." She answered. Then, Mikey's head started moving back and forth. The girls took a step back. Mikey's eyes started to open and he slowly sat up, rubbing them. He opened them all the way and spotted the girls. He screamed, waking the others. They saw the girls and screamed too. The four tiny turtles huddled together, feared looks on their faces.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you." April said softly, stepping forward. They all were shaking. Don started crying, burying his face in Leo's plastron. They didn't know if he was crying about a broken leg or if he was just scared. April felt quilt build up within her and she stepped back, "What should we do?" She asked Holly and Hannah.

"I got it." Hannah said, looking over at them, "Give me a sec." She said, pushing Holly and April out. She sat down int he middle of the room and looked over at them. They all were looking away, except Raph.

"Who aw you?" Raph asked, stepping away from the rest of his brothers and crossing his arms.

"My name's Hannah." She replied, pointing to herself, "What's your name?" She asked, even though she knew. She wanted them to get to know her and feel like they were new to her also.

"Waph." He said after a pause, "Why aw you hew?" He took another step forward. Don's crying started to subside and they all were watching Raph.

"Uh, your dad let me in." She answered. He stepped forward again.

"Daddy yet you in?" Mikey asked, breaking away from the huddle. She smiled.

"Yes. He said to come in here and meet you four." She said. Mikey ran over and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Mikey." Mikey said. She shook his tiny green hand, "I've never met a human before!"

"Well, I've never met a turtle before." She said, glad they were getting comfortable with her. Leo got up and walked over.

"I'm 'eo. I'm de oldest." Leo said, putting his hands on his hips. Hannah smiled at him and looked past the three of them to Don. Don was standing up, his hands behind his back and his face facing the ground. At least his leg wasn't broken. Hannah stood up and walked over to Don. She got down on one knee and looked at him. He shyly looked at her and stepped back, wiping his eyes.

"What's your name?" She asked. Don looked over at her with giant brown eyes. He didn't answer, instead he stepped back again. Mikey ran over and stepped in between her and Don.

"That's Donnie. He's shy." Mikey answered. Hannah sighed and stood up.

"Who wer de otter people?" Leo asked, looking up at her. Mikey took her hand.

"That was April and Holly. Want me to bring them in here?" She asked. Mikey started jumping up and down.

"Yes! Yes!" He said over and over.

"Stay right here. Okay?" She said. They all nodded. Except Don, he was still separated from the group. Hannah left the lab with a smile.

"Are they okay?" Holly asked once she saw Hannah.

"Yeah, but they don't remember anything. Don is really shy and his leg doesn't seem broken." She replied, looking over at April when she said the Don part. Hannah lead them into the lab.

"Boys, this is April and Holly." Hannah said. Leo, Raph, and Mikey ran over.

"Hi! I'm Mikey!" Mikey said, waving to them, "You're pretty." He told Holly. Holly blushed.

"I'm 'eo, I'm de oldest." Leo said, pointing to himself. Raph came over and pushed Leo aside.

"I'm Waph." Raph said. Leo pushed him back and they got into a fight.

"Raph, Leo, stop." Hannah said, standing in between them. April walked over to Don, who was standing alone.

"Hi, I'm April." She said, getting down on one knee. Don started fiddling with his mask that hung around his neck. He sniffled and backed away. April sighed and sat down, "Do you want me to tie your mask for you?" She asked. He stared at the ground and slowly nodded, pulling it off and handing it to her. He walked over and stood in front of her. She adjusted the mask so it wouldn't be to long, and tied it around his tiny head.

"Fank you." He softly said when she finished, "I'm Donnie." He said after a long silence. She smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you Donnie." She said with a nod. He put his hands behind his back and stepped forward.

"Where's daddy?" He asked, looking up at her.

"He's, uh, he left us in charge for a while." She answered. Splinter was gone on a trip since he was human and he wouldn't be back for another week, "Does your leg feel okay?" She asked. He looked down at his feet.

"Yeah." He answered, still staring at his feet. He started rocking back and forth on his heals.

"How old are you guys?" April asked, leaning forward a little. Don deeply thought and counted on his fingers.

"Fow." Don finally answered, holding up one hand and one finger on the other.

"Let's go over with everyone else." April suggested, standing and offering him her hand. He looked at it.

"I don't wanna." Don said, stepping back.

"Why?" She asked, getting down to his height. He started tearing up.

"Waph's mean to me." He said, burying his face in April's shoulder. She was startled at first, but then started rubbing the back of his head with her hand.

"It's okay Donnie." She said. Don let go of her and stepped back.

"I'm sorry." He said, staring at the ground again. He quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hands.

"It's alright. Now let's walk over there." She said. Don reached out and grabbed her hand. He stared at the ground and started sucking his thumb.

"Is he okay?" Hannah asked April.

"Yeah, he's scared of Raph though." She answered. Hannah nodded. Suddenly, Holly's phone buzzed.

"Hannah, mom says that we better get home soon or we're grounded." She said.

"Will you be okay here?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, they're probably going to be going to bed anyway." April answered, feeling Don moving behind her, still holding her hand.

"Aw you gonna leave?" Don asked, looking up at April.

"No, I'm not going to leave." She answered. Don nodded and stuck his thumb in his mouth again.

"Hannah and I have to leave," Holly told the four little turtles, "We'll be right back tomorrow though." Mikey ran over and hugged her leg.

"Do you have to go?" He asked, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Yes. I'll be back though." She said, bending down. Mikey nodded and gave her a giant kiss on the cheek.

"Mikey's got girl cooties!" Raph yelled, pointing at Mikey. Mikey turned around and stuck his tongue out. Leo waved at her and Hannah. Raph stepped forward and waved.

"Bye!" He said, hugging Hannah's leg. Hannah and Holly waved to April then left.

"Can we watch TV?" Leo asked, walking towards the door.

"No, you guys need to go to bed." April said. They all groaned, except for Don, who just kept quiet.

"I'm not tired." Mikey said, wiping his eyes.

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Raph said, crossing his arms.

"Can you tuck me in?" Leo asked, taking April's other hand.

"Yes. Come on guys, time for bed." April said, shooing Mikey and Raph out. They pouted and went to their rooms, "I'll be right there to tuck you in."

"I don't need to be tucked in. I'm a big kid." Raph said, going into his room and closing the door. April followed Leo to his room and went in. Leo jumped into bed and April pulled the covers up. She slipped his mask off and laid it on the nightstand.

"Goodnight Leo." She said, walking away. She quietly closed the door and followed Don to his room. She helped him get into bed and pulled the purple covers over him.

"Night Donnie." She said, kissing his forehead.

"Will daddy be back tomorrow?" He asked, grabbing a little purple bunny from under the bed.

"I don't know." She answered, "Sleep tight." She closed the door and headed to Mikey's room.

"I'm not tired." He said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You will be." She said as he laid down. She pulled the covers over him and helped him get his mask off.

"Can we have pancakes tomorrow? Chocolate chip?" Mikey asked, holding a tattered old bear next to him.

"If you go to sleep." She said, getting up. He turned over and curled into a ball. She left his room and closed the door, walking into the TV room and sitting on the couch. She almost screamed when she heard a sound from behind her. It was Don. He stood there with his thumb in his mouth and a giant purple bunny against his chest.

"Don, you're supposed to be in bed." She said. He took a step forward.

"I don't yike de dark." He said. He walked over and sat next to her, "Can I sweep in here?" He asked, hugging his bunny.

"Go ahead." She said. He smiled and rested his head on her leg. She found a little blanket and put it over him, "Good night."

"Good night." He said, falling asleep.

** I hope you don't mind that they're kids or anything. More coming soon and whatnot. Please please PLEASE review and tell me how you like the fanfic so far! Also, I am open to suggestions. For more on this story or for a new one.**


	11. Chapter 9

**I forgot to thank these nice people for helping me with their ideas: The T-star, diaryofhannah, JKelly99, and Shadowcat2428! Thank you guys so much! **

**Onto the story!**

April opened her eyes and stretched. Don was still curled into a ball on her lap. She stroked his mask tails. His mask had spun around and the tails were on the side of his head. She carefully lifted him up and stood. She placed a pillow under his head and walked to the kitchen.

With a yawn, she got the pancake batter out and started the stove. She heard a sound from the TV room and poked her head in. Don head woken up and he was starting to tear up.

"Donnie?" April asked, walking over. He saw her and jumped up, running over and hugging her.

"I din't see you." Donnie said, looking up at her. He had turned his mask so he could see, but it was still not straight. April bent down and straightened the mask.

"Let's go into the kitchen." She said, offering him her hand. He hugged his bunny and took it. She lifted him up into his chair and went back to the stove.

"Whas for breakfast?" He asked quietly.

"Chocolate chip pancakes." She answered, pouring some batter into a pan. Don nodded and rested his head on the table.

"Apwil?" Came a voice from the doorway. She turned around and saw Mikey standing there, wiping his eyes with one hand and holding his mask in the other.

"Good morning Mikey." She said.

"I call first pancakes!" Mikey announced, climbing up into his seat across from Don.

"Don was here first so he gets first pancakes." April said, sitting a plate of three pancakes in front of Don. She got a knife and cut them up for him, "Syrup?" She asked. Don nodded.

"Can I pour it?" Don asked excitedly. She smiled and handed the syrup bottle to him.

"Not to much." She ordered. He held the bottle upsidedown and waited until his pancakes were in a pool of syrup.

"Fank you." He said, handing it back to April. He picked up his fork and started eating, his bunny laying in his lap.

"Can you tie my mask pweez?" Mikey asked, holding out his orange mask. She walked over and tied his mask.

"Tanks." He said, standing up in his chair.

"Mikey, sit down." April ordered, flipping a pancake over. Mikey huffed and plopped back down.

"I want ten pancakes! No, I want a bazillion!" Mikey said, holding his arms out wide for emphasis.

"How about only three for now. If you're still hungry, I'll make you some more." She said, sitting a plate in front of him and cutting them up. Mikey grabbed the syrup and held it over the plate. Mikey and Don alone used over half the bottle.

"Can I wake up Waph?" Mikey asked with his mouth full.

"No, I'll go get him and Leo. You two stay right here." She said, turning the stove off.

"Okay." They both answered. April walked out of the kitchen and headed down the hallway to Raph and Leo's rooms. She went to Leo's room first, slowly opening the door.

"Leo?" She asked quietly. Leo was curled up in his blankets like a burrito. She allowed herself to laugh as she walked over and sat on the bed, "Leo, wake up." She said, shaking him a little. He moaned and turned over.

"I don't wanna get up." Leo said, pulling the cover over his head.

"I hear there's a Space Heroes marathon today." She said with a smile. He pulled the cover down and looked at her.

"Wha's Space Heroes?" He asked innocently.

"It's, uh, a show that you will really like." She finally said. He shrugged and pulled down the covers.

"I'm hungry." He said, jumping down from bed.

"Go on into the kitchen, I'm going to wake Raph up." She said.

"Can I come wiff you?!" He asked, a giant smile on his face. She sighed.

"Come on," She said, leading him to Raph's room. She quietly knocked on the door and opened it. Before she could say anything, Leo darted in.

"Waph! Wake up!" Leo yelled. April smacked her forehead.

"Leo!" She said. He looked up at her and backed away. Leo's yelling had waken Raph up. Raph shot awake, making his hamock flip and making him fall to the ground with a thud. He was now on the ground, tearing up and holding his arm, "Are you okay Raph?" She asked, getting down on one knee.

"M-my arm hurts." Raph said, sniffling and wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. She removed his hand and looked at it. It was only a bruise. Lukily, Raph didn't fall and hit a dumbell or a broken weapon that older Raph left.

"You'll be okay, now lets get you and Leo some breakfast." April said, standing and helping Raph up. He took her hand and Leo stood in front of her, his arms up in the air. She sighed and bent down, picking him up and balancing him on her hip. Leo smiled and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Wha's for breakfast?" Raph asked, letting go of her hand and walking ahead.

"Chocolate chip pancakes." April answered as they entered the kitchen. Raph ran over and took a seat next to Mikey. April sat Leo down next to Don and started on their pancakes.

"Here Leo." She said, sitting a plate in front of him.

"How comes Leo gets pancaks before me?" Raph asked, pointing at him.

"Cuz I'm better den you." Leo said as April cut up his pancakes.

"Leonardo, don't say things like that!" April ordered.

"Is true dough!" Leo said. Raph crossed his arms.

"Leo!" April said, "None of you are better the the others, okay?"

"Fine." Leo said. April was really surprised that Leo thought that. Did he think that when he was older too? April shrugged and went to fixing Raph's pancakes. She finished and sat the plate in front of Raph. He stopped her when she went to cut them up.

"I don't yike 'em cut up." Raph said. She shrugged and put the knife in the sink and sat down with a bowl of cereal. Raph picked up a pancake and started eating it like a sanwich.

"May I be escused?" Don asked, pushing his plate back. April nodded.

"Can I be accused too?" Mikey asked, raising his hand. April laughed a little.

"Yes, and it's_ex_cused." She said. Don slid out of his chair and walked into the TV room, his bunny dragging behind him. Mikey jumped out and ran after him. Leo was finishing up and Raph was halfway done.

"I'm sorry 'bout wha I said." Leo said, swallowing his last bite.

"I'm not the one you need to say sorry to." April said, nodding towards Raph.

"I'm sorry Waph." Leo said, getting out of his chair and running over to hug him. Raph groaned and pushed Leo away.

"Is okay." He said. Leo smiled and walked away. Raph stuffed the last of his breakfast into his mouth and ran away. April finished her cereal and stood up, picking up all the dishes and dumping them into the sink. She then proceded to walk into the TV room where Leo sat in front of the TV and Don sitting on the couch, hugging his bunny.

"Where's Raph and Mikey?" April asked. Don and Leo turned around and shrugged.

"I saw Mikey wun into de garage." Leo said, pointing. April swore under her breath and ran to Don's lab. She burst in to see Mikey tapping on the glass of Timothy.

"Who's dat?" Mikey asked, looking over.

"Mikey, you're not supposed to be in here!" She yelled, running over and picking him up.

"Why?" He asked. Great, he was at THIS age.

"Becasue I said so." She answered, turning around and closing the lab door.

"What was dat dough?" Mikey asked as she sat him down on the couch.

"It was, an, uh, experiment of Donnie's." She answered, remembering Don talk about a guy named Tim that mutated.

"Donnie made dat?" Mikey asked, looking over at Don.

"Uh, someone else named Donnie did." She finally answered. Mikey gave a confused face and just shrugged, "Do you know where Raph is?" She asked, looking around.

"I dunno." Mikey said, grabbing the remote and changing the channel before Leo could react.

"Mikey! I was watchin' dat!" Leo said, trying to grab the remote back.

""Well I don't wanna watch it!" Mikey responded. Leo gave one last pull and got the remote back, "No fair!" Mikey yelled, trying to get it. Leo held it up, out of Mikey's reach. April sighed and got up.

"Guys, stop." She said, snatching up the remote, "Do you want me to choose what we watch?"

"No," They said, staring at the ground.

"Okay, now what do you BOTH want to watch?" She asked. They looked at each other and started talking.

"We wanna watch Toy Story!" Leo yelled. Mikey nodded. April smiled and put the DVD in for them to watch.

"Okay, but no fighting, got it?" She said. They nodded and plopped down next to each other in front of the TV. April let them be and searched the lair for Raph.

"Raph? Where are you?" She asked, peeking her head into his room. She groaned when he wasn't in there and walked around some more, "Raphael, you better come out this instant!" She yelled, walking into the dojo. Raph stood there next to a punching bag, holding his sais and poking it.

"Raph!" She yelled, running over and grabbing him, "Why are you in here?" She demanded, snatching the sais.

"Cuz I was bored!" He answered, crossing his arms. She rubbed her tembles and put her other hand that held the sais on her hip.

"You are to young to play with weapons. You could've gotten really hurt!" She nagged. Raph huffed and just shrugged, "Look at me Raph." He gave a little angry pout and looked up at her, "Do NOT play with weapons. Got it?"

"Fine." He said, starting away.

"Raph, just for the attitude, go to your room." She ordered. He turned around and stomped his foot.

"No!" He yelled. April didn't say anything, she just stood her ground and pointed towards the hallway. Raph stomped some more before giving up and walking to his room. She smirked and put the weapons away. Afterwards, she headed back into the TV room.

"Can you wead dis to me?" Don asked, holding up a picture book. April smiled and took it.

"Yeah, let's go sit down." She said, going over to sit ont he couch. Don crawled over into her lap and leaned back against her. She looked at the cover of the book. It was The Cat in The Hat. She mentally laughed a little before starting to read.

"Dis is my favorite book." Don said, looking up at her with a smile. April smiled back.

"What's your favorite part?" She asked. Don took the book and went to the part with thing one and thing two.

"When ting one and ting two come in cuz they remind me of Waph and Mikey." Donnie said, smiling at her again.

"Can you read yet?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, I wanna know how to dough." He said, flipping through the pages and looking at the pictures, "Daddy started teaching us de affabet and de sounds."

"Do you want me to help you?" She asked. He gave a huge smile and nodded his head.

"Okay, now go to the first page." She said. Don did so.

"Now what?" He asked, staring at the picture of the two people staring out the window.

"What is the first letter of the first word?" She asked. Don stared at it for a while.

"T." Don answered confiidently.

"And the other letters?"

"H and E." He answered.

"Okay, now whhat sound does T and H make when they're together?"

"Th-" He answered.

"And what sound does the E make?"

"E or eh."

"Now put that together."

"The." He said happily. The two of them went through the whole book; Don saying the letters and what sound they made then putting them together. April had to help him out when it came to the silent E's, but otherwise he did good.

"Fank you!" He said after April closed the book. He wrapped his arms around her neck. She smiled and hugged him back.

"It was a pleasure." She said as he sat back down on her lap. He yawned and stretched, "Looks like somebody needs a nap." She said as he got down from her lap and sat down on the couch with his bunny. He wiped his eyes and slowly nodded. Leo turned aff the TV and him and Mikey walked over.

"Come on guys, it's nap time." She said leading them to their rooms. None of them protested, they all just yawned. As April started getting to the hallway, they all stood there near the couch. Don held the arm holding the bunny up, his thumb in his mouth again. Mikey had his arms up too. She smiled at them and picked the two up. Don rested his head on her shoulder and Mikey climbed onto her back. Leo just ran ahead to his room.

"Sleep tight." She said, laying Mikey down and tucking him in. Mikey smiled and snuggled under the covers. She poked her head into Leo's room to see him already in bed. Raph was already taking a nap when she checked on him.

"Are you going to sleep in your room?" She asked Don.

"Can you lay down with me?" He asked, as she sat him down. She smiled and climbed under the covers with him.

**I hope you liked this chapter and whatnot. Please review and all that fun stuff. **

**So yeah...**


	12. Chapter 10

Donnie slowly opened his eyes. He spotted April laying beside him and let out a silent scream, scooting back and falling off the bed.

_What the heck?! _He thought, taking quick breaths. He looked around the room as he caught he breath. He saw the old purple bunny sitting in his bed and wondered why it was out. He stood up.

_I'm tiny._ He thought, looking down at his tiny body. He saw April starting to stir and wondered what to do. Memories of the day flooded into his head and he turned a bright shade of red. He thought that it was best that him and his brothers acted like kids a little longer and slowly let her know that he remembered everything. He waited for her to fall asleep again and left the room.

"Mikey?" He asked, poking his head into the door. Mikey sat up and rubbed his eyes. He saw that Don and himself was smaller and almost screamed. Don had ran over and put a hand over his mouth before he could.

"D-Don?" He asked. Don jumped up onto the bed.

"Okay, um, how old aw you?" Don asked, hating how high his voice was.

"Uh, fifteen." Mikey answered, "Well I yook yike a fow year old dough." He said, looking down at himself.

"Good, now we're gonna still have to act yike fow year olds." Don said. Mikey nodded, "Can you tew 'eo and Waph fow me?" Mikey nodded again, jumping down from bed and running to their rooms. Donnie smiled and went back to his room.

"Donnie?" April asked as Don got back into the room.

"Yeah?" He asked, trying to act innocent.

"Did you fall out of bed?" She asked, sitting up.

"Uh, n-no. I got up and didn't wanna wake you up." He answered, blushing a little.

"Okay, well we might as well get up." She said, standing up. Don thought about what he should do so he just grabbed his bunny and held it tight. She leaned down and picked him up, adjusting him on her hip. Don blushed some more and let her carry him to the TV room. They entered the hallway and saw Raph and Mikey coming out of Leo's room.

"Nice to see you two up." April said. Raph stifled a laugh about Don in April's arms.

"Hi!" Mikey said, waving. Don mentally slapped his forehead.

"Come on into the TV room and don't bother Leo while he's sleeping." April said.

"He's already awake." Mikey said as Leo walked out, rubbing his eyes. Leo stepped out the doorway and innocently smiled.

_My brothers are horrible actors. _Don thought as he mentally slapped his forehead over and over.

"Mikey, did you wake him up?" She asked, putting her free hand on her hip.

"No!" Mikey said, putting his hands up in defense. Don blushed some more, he just wanted to get down, this was humiliating.

"I woke up on my own." Leo said, pushing Mikey aside. April shrugged and lead them into the TV room. She sat Don down on the couch and he let out a quiet sigh of relief. Mikey ran over and sat down with a pad of paper and crayons. He plopped down on the floor and started scribbling all over the paper. Leo sat down in front of the TV and turned on Space Heroes.

"Oh, Leo, what do you think about Space Heroes?" April asked, noticing him watching it.

"I weally yike it." Leo answered with a tiny smile, he heard the theme playing and turned back to the TV to quietly sing along to it (The one on then was his favorite episode).

"What you drawing Mikey?" April asked, bending down.

"Nuttin'." Mikey responded, scribbling some more. She smiled and sat down next to Don. He looked around for something to do. He spotted the book he read to her earlier and picked it up, acting like he was stuggling to read it. He moved his lips to the words and grit his teeth.

"You okay Don?" She asked. Don looked up at her and fake smiled.

"Yeah." He said through grit teeth. He turned back to the book and blushed a little.

"I don't wanna watch what 'eo's watchin'." Raph complained, laying down at the corner of the couch.

"You've never seen it before though." April pointed out, getting a little skeptical.

"De teme song is so stupid dat I just know de show is too." Raph answered after a little pause.

"Donatello, do you guys remember that you're fifteen?" She asked, shooting up and putting her hands on her hips. Don looked up at her then to all his brothers. Leo had muted the TV and turned around. Mikey looked up and Raph sat up.

"Um, maybe." Don said quietly. April raised her hand and smacked him across the face (it was a soft slap conidering he was four years old). Don just sat there in shock, his hand on his cheek.

"Have you been like this this whole time?!" She asked, blushing some. Don was still in shock by the slap.

"We just remembered dis morning." Leo answered, running over and standing in between her and Don.

"Yeah." Mikey added, running over too.

"Calm down, April. Donnie meant well." Leo said. April took deep breaths and sat down. Donnie still had his hand on his cheek. It wasn't as much that it hurt but that he just got slapped by April. April sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"Sorry Don." She finally said. Don just nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just, I don't know." Donnie said, looking at the ground. April took a deep breath.

"It's okay." April said, scooting over and giving him a hug. Don gave a tiny smile when she did, "Now since you guys remember everything, how do you think this happened?"

"Well, I guess it's cuz we touched baby turtles." Don said, placing a tiny hand on his chin. April almost had to laugh at how cute they were like this.

"Ok den, let's blame dis on Holly." Raph said, crossing his arms.

"Don't pin dis on her! She didn't mean to!" Mikey said, standing up on the couch. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Ok, let's blame it 'eo. He's the one dat went crazy and attacked us." Raph said. Leo crossed his arms and glared at Raph.

"I wuz a 'ion! I couldn't help it!" Leo defended. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Well if we're playing the blame game, first off, both you and Leo went crazy and the only thing dat stopped you was Hannah yelling and second of all, it was Mikey's idea to go to the zoo." Don pointed out. All eyes fell on Mikey.

"April showed us where it was!" Mikey said, trying to put the blame on someone else. April stood up.

"It was stiw your idea." Raph said.

"I thought you guys were in your fifteen year old mindset." She said, looking down at the tiny turtles. They all shrugged.

"We always argue like this." Mikey said, sitting back down. April sighed and sat back down.

"It's stiw your fault." Raph mumbled. Mikey gave an angry pout and sat back in his seat.

"Come on guys, stop acting so childish." April said, rolling her eyes.

"Dat's a little hard since we kinda ARE." Donnie said, placing the book beside him. He scooted back and leaned his shell against the couch. His legs didn't even reach the edge.

"Well, anyway, do you know how to fix this?" She asked. Don put his hand on his chin again.

"Nope. Not a clue." He answered, pulling his legs up and sitting indian-style, "And I can't research anythin' due to 'eo stabbin' my laptop." Don added, glaring daggers at Leo.

"What do we do then?" She asked. All the brothers looked at each other and shrugged.

"When should Holly and Hannah get here?" Mikey asked, looking around for a clock. April checked her watch.

"In about fifteen minutes." April answered. The five of them sat there in silence.

"What if we act like fow year olds again?" Mikey asked, sitting upside down. Don straightened and looked over at him.

"I guess we'w just cwoss dat bridge when it gets hew." He answered with a shrug.

"But-" Mikey bagan, not understanding.

"It's a saying Mikey." Raph said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't wanna act yike a fow year old dough." Mikey wined.

"Well you sound yike one." Raph said.

"You do too!" Mikey yelled.

"Stop fighting you two." April said, "Now I'm thinking that you guys ARE acting like four year olds." She said, rubbing her temples.

"You can tell we'w not cuz if we wew, Donnie would have his thumb stuck in his mouth." Raph said, nodding towards Don. Don turned a bright shade of red and hid his face. Mikey started laughing and Leo stifled his laughs. April snickered a little then stopped when she saw how embarrassed Don looked. Leo gave the "cut it out" hand signal and they stopped.

"Is okay Donnie." Mikey said, scooting over and giving him a hug. Don looked up and smiled a little.

"Yeah, fanks Mikey," Don said, pushing him away.

**I hope you liked this chapter blah blah blah please review blah blah.**

**YAY NINJA TURTLES!**


	13. Chapter 11

The four of the turtles suddenly twitched. A blank look went across all their faces. Leo went back to the TV like he'd never seen the show before and Mikey slipped down from the couch and went back to scribbling like he was actually trying to draw. Don looked around for his bunny and picked it up, holding it tight against his chest and Raph just laid back down.

"Uh, guys?" April asked. They all looked up at her with innocent eyes, "Um, how old are you?" She asked, not knowing how else to word it.

"Fow!" Mikey answered for everyone. April sighed, _They're four again. Great._

"I'm hungry." Leo said, getting up and walking over.

"Let's get a snack then." She said, getting up, "What do you guys want?"

"Popcorn!" Mikey exclaimed, his hands shooting into the air.

"Everyone agree on popcorn?" She asked everyone. Leo and Mikey nodded. Don and Raph just stayed still. She shrugged and started towards the kitchen.

"Extra butter!" Mikey yelled, following her. Leo jumped up and ran in too. Don sat on the couch and rubbed his bunny's long ears. He looked over at Raph and scooted away a little, holding the bunnny tight. Raph got down from the couch and walked over to Don..

"Can I see dat?" He asked, pointing at the purple bunny. Don stared at its black button eyes.

"No," Don said softly, turning away a little. Raph got up on his tip toes and grabbed one of the bunny's ears.

"Why not?" He asked, pulling at it.

"Cuz," Don answered, pulling back. Raph gave a hard tug and the bunny was out of Donnie's reach, "Give 'im back Waph!" Don yelled, jumping down and trying to get it. Raph held it away and pushed Don back. Don was considerably smaller then Raph right then. He'd always grown up being shortest until puberty hit and he shot up. He's always been the skinny and scrawny one though.

Raph grinned as he watched his little brother struggle against his muscles. Don started crying and yelling, "Waph! Give 'im!" He yelled, his bottom lip quivering. Raph pushed him and he fell onto the ground.

"No," Raph said, holding it behind his shell. Don just sat there on the ground, holding his hands up to his face and crying.

"Donnie? Raph?" April asked, walking in. Leo and Mikey walked in behind her, Leo holding a giant bowl of popcorn and Mikey taking out big handfulls. She spotted Don on the ground crying and Raph standing with the purple bunny behind his shell.

"Raphael, what did you do?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nuttin'." He answered.

"Why do you have Don's stuffed bunny?" She asked. Leo and Mikey sat down onto the couch and watched them. Don's crying subsided and he was now wiping his eyes.

"Cuz," He replied. April sighed.

"Give it back to him." She ordered. He gave an angry pout and walked over to Don, handing him the bunny. Don held it and burried his face in hit's soft fur, "Say sorry." Raph crossed his arms.

"Sorry Donnie." He said after a long pause.

"Good, are you okay Don?" She asked, bending down. He gave a small nod and climbed back onto the couch, "Now go to your room Raph." She said, pointing. He huffed and stomped to his room. She sat down on the couch. Don climbed onto her lap and rested his head against her shoulder. Leo and Mikey finished their popcorn and pushed the bowl aside.

"Can we watch a movie?" Mikey asked, jumping down and running over in front of April.

"Lion King!" Leo exclaimed, coming over too.

"I think that Donnie should choose the movie this time," She said, looking at Don.

"Um, Beauty and the Beast." He answered with a smile. She nodded and walked over to put the DVD in. Leo and Mikey each sat on a pillow right in front of the TV and Don sat on  
April's lap. Mikey got up and sang along with "Be our Guests" and Leo joined in on the parts he knew. Don's closed his eyes at the part where the beast and Guston faught.

"I don't yike fighting." He said, looking up at April, "Tew me when is over." She nodded and watched the TV.

"It's over." Shoe told him. He looked back and saw the beast becoming the prince. Don smiled and happily watched the rest of the movie.

"I'm hungry." Mikey announced as the credits rolled down the screen.

"Want some pizza?" She asked, standing up and adjusting Don on her hip.

"Wha's pizza?" Leo asked, running to her and grabbing her hand. She stopped for a second, _They didn't know what pizza was at age four?!_ She wondered.

"It's a food that you'll really like." She answered. Mikey ran over and started walking backwards in front of them.

"Where's de otter girls? Dey said dat dey'd come back." He said.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. She got them settled in their chairs then stepped out of the room, pulling out her T-phone.

"Hello?" Came Holly's voice over the phone.

"Hey, Holly. It's April." April said.

"Oh! Hi April! How's the turtles?"

"Good, I guess. Donnie's still shy and can't go one minute without his rabbit. So, anyway, are you guys coming over?"

"Yeah, sorry we didn't come earlier, our mom said that we needed to spend some 'quality time' with family. We'll be over in a little bit."

"Great, can you grab a cheese pizza on your way?"

"Yeah, see ya."

"Thanks! Bye." She put her T-phone back in her pocket and walked back into the kitchen, "Mikey, off the table." She said, lifting him off from the table and sitting him back in his chair.

"Aw we gettin' pizza?" Mikey asked.

"In a little bit." She answered, sitting down next to Don.

"Can I come out now?" Raph asked quietly, peeking in from the entryway.

"Have you thought about what you did?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Then yes, you can come out." She said. He gave a small smile and ran over to sit at the head of the table.

"Is dat Hannah girl gonna come back?" He asked, kneeling in his seat to see above the table.

"Yeah, in a little bit. She's bringing pizza." She said. Mikey cheered at the sound of a new food.

"Wha's dat?"

"You'll find out." She answered.

"Pizza is here!" Holly's voice rang throughout the lair.

"Yay!" Mikey called, jumping out and running out to meet them, "You'w back!" He said, hugging Holly. She smiled and bent down, hugging him back. Hannah took the pizza and carried it back.

"Hey Mikey! How you doing?" She asked, picking him up and carrying him to the kitchen.

"Good." He said, wrapping his arms around her neck. She grinned as they entered the kitchen.

"Pizza! Pizza!" Mikey cheered as Holly sat him down. She pulled up a stool next to him and got both of them a slice. Mikey stared at it for a little bit then looked up at her with a confused look.

"How do I eat it?" He asked, poking it. She laughed a little.

"Like this." She said, picking her slice up and taking a bite out of the end. He looked at his slice and picked it up with his tiny hands. She smiled at him as he took a giant bite. He immediatly lit up and grinned wide. He ate the rest in almost one big bite.

Don stared down at the steaming slice of pizza on his plate. He looked up at April, "You going to eat Don?"

"Yeah, but I wanna wait 'til it cools down." He said, watching the steam swirl up into the air. She smiled and looked over at Leo.

"You like the pizza Leo?" She asked. He looked up with his mouth full and nodded.

"Wha's that coming off of it?" Raph asked Hannah, pointing at the steam.

"That's steam. It means that a food is hot." She answered. He nodded and poked his pizza.

"Can I eat it now?" He asked innocently. She smiled and nodded. He grabbed the pizza and inspected it. Hannah had to laugh a little, seeing him so small and innocent (Okay, maybe not so innocent). He took a small bite and that was all it took. He ate a total of three slices (He would've eaten more but April had saved another piece for Donnie).

"Can we have a movie night?" Mikey asked after April put the plates in the sink and washed them.

"Sure." She said, drying her hands n a towel.

"Let's watch Finding Nemo!" Mikey exclaimed, grabbing Holly's hand and dashing into the TV room. Leo and Raph ran after them with Hannah not far behind.

"Come on Donnie." April said, lifting Don out of his chair.

"Fanks for de pizza." He said softly.

"You're welcome." She said as they sat down on the couch for the movie to start. Mikey ordered all the lights to be turned off and the TV loud enough to burst your eardrums. Holly wrapped a blanket around her, Leo, and Mikey. Hannah sat with Raph in her lap and a giant snuggie over the two of them. April and Don stayed on the couch, Don in April's lap of course.

Don suddenly twitched and remembered everything. He blushed a little, noticing he was in April's lap.

"You okay Donnie?" She asked. He looked up at her and nodded, holding the bunny against his plastron. He relaxed and leaned back. He might as well enjoy this while it lasts. April grabbed a little blanket and laid it on him. He snuggled under it and rested his head against her shoulder.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was late. Hope you like this fanfic and thank you SO much for all the positive reviews, it really makes my day.**

**Please review and remember, I am open to requests, but this chapter will probably be either the last or second to last chapter *gets out tissues and starts crying* Pomised myself I wasn't gonna cry.**

**Astalabyebye**


	14. Chapter 12

Halfway through the movie, Mikey twitched and announced that he was a fifteen year old again. Leo and Raph twitched also. Leo crawled out from under the blanket and sat down on the couch to continue watching the movie. Raph just got out of Hannah's lap and sat next to her, the snuggie still over the two. April looked down at Don and smiled.

"You still okay on my lap?" She asked. Don looked up and blushed a little.

"Yeah." Don answered quietly so his brothers wouldn't hear. She smiled and hugged him like a teddy bear. He let out an oof and grinned up at her. After the movie ended, Holly looked at the time on her phone.

"Hannah and I have to go." She said, pulling the blanket back. Mikey wrapped it around him and walked up to her.

"Why can't you stay?" He asked innocently. Holly bent down.

"You're still fifteen right?" She asked, not really knowing by the way he was talking.

"Yeah, duh." He answered raising an eyebrow ridge. She smiled.

"Well then, we have school tomorrow, weirdo." She answered. He hugged her, looking up and smiling.

"See you tomorrow den," He said. She wrapped her arms around his tiny body. He gave her a little kiss on the cheek. She smiled and stood back up.

"Bye." Raph said, his arms wrapped around Hannah's neck. She patted his shell and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye. Hopefully tomorrow, you'll be fifteen again and I can give you a real kiss." She said. He kissed her cheek before she stood. Leo waved a to them.

"Bye guys!" Holly said as her and Hannah turned to leave. After they were out of sight, the four little turtles looked up at April.

"Time for bed." April said, rubbing her hands together. Mikey and Raph groaned.

"Is only yike 8:30!" Mikey wined over dramaticly. Don held the bunny by its paw and it dragged along the ground.

"I'm tired honestly." He said, rubbing his eyes with his other hand.

"Me too." Leo said, yawning and stretching. Seeing Leo yawn made Mikey yawn, which made Don yawn, which made Raph do the same.

"Now are you ready?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. They all slowly nodded. Leo, Raph, and Mikey all staggered to their rooms, closing their doors behind them.

"Can I work on turning us back fow a little bit?" Don asked, looking up at April.

"How about tomorrow, you look pretty tired." She answered.

"I may not wemember tomorrow." Don said, crossing his arms while still holding the bunny's paw.

"Donnie," April said.

"I just need some coffee to keep me awake." He said, pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

"You're only four. You shouldn't drink coffee." She nagged. Don stopped for a moment to think.

"If you let me work, I won't be four." He finally said. She sighed.

"How much sugar?" She asked with a sigh. He cheered and darted to his lab.

"I dwink it bwack!" He yelled from his lab. She rolled her eyes and started the coffee pot.

Don climbed up into his chair and adjusted his bunny on his desk. Even though he was in his fifteen year old mindset, he still cared for the tattered old thing. Once he let go of it, its head drooped down. He grinned at it and pulled his laptop from his bag. He groaned when he remembered that Leo stabbed it. April walked in and sat his coffee down on his desk.

"A sippy cup? Weally?" Don asked, with a mix of embarrasment and annoyed. She shrugged.

"Would you rather go to bed?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. Don groaned a little.

"Well, anyway, do you have your laptop?" Don asked, picking up the cup and taking a small sip.

"Yeah, why?" She said, going into the TV room to get it.

"While Mikey and I were fighting 'eo after he went crazy, he stabbed mine and I'd rather fix it when I'm fifteen." Don answered, opening it up and turning it on, "What's your password?" April blushed a little, her password was 'iheartdonnieboy'. She just picked it up and typed it in quickly, "Uh, thanks?" Don said after she sat it back down.

"Just hurry up and make yourself fifteen you nerd." She said, bending down and giving him a peck on the cheek. He smiled at her and watched her leave. Don shook his head and went to the laptop, struggling to type with his tiny hands that were hard to type with in the first place.

April sat down onto the couch and wrapped a blanket around herself. She picked up the remote and watched some TV, slowly falling asleep.

Donnie finished the coffee within two minutes and kept picking it up, hoping that it'd be full again. He picked up the plastic cup and slid out of his chair, staggering tiredly into the TV room.

"Hey April, can I get some mow coff-" He said, seeing her curled up on the couch sleeping. He grinned and walked past her to the kitchen. He stuck his tongue out as he dragged a chair over to stand on. Don jumped up into the chair and leaned over the counter to reach the coffee pot. He grabbed the handle and attempted to lift it over. It was heavier then he remembered it to be so he gave up. He jumped down and put the chair back. He wasn't going to be able to stay up without coffee so he walked into the TV room with April.

Don slid under the covers with her and fell fast asleep.

April slowly opened her eyes. She saw the tiny form of Donnie next to her and smiled, "Good morning Donnie." She said, shaking him a little. His eyes fluttered open and he saw her. He smiled a little then looked around.

"Whew's my bunny?" He asked shyly. Her smile faded, seeing that he was four again. She got out from under the blanket and walked into his lab, picking it up and bringing it to him.

"Here you go." She said. He grabbed it and held it tight against his chest.

"Fank you." He said, his voice muffled because of his face in the bunny's fur. She smiled and walked towards the others' bedrooms, "Whew aw you goin'?" Don asked, looking over at her. She just smiled.

"I'm just going to wake up the others. I'll be right back." She said before disappearing into Mikey's room. The covers were on the floor and he was sprawled out on the bed. She shook her head at him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mikey, wake up." She whispered, shaking him a little. He snorted and sat up.

"A-april?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Um, how old are you." She asked, knowing it'd probably be four.

"Fifteen. Geez, how many times to I have to answer this?" He said, jumping down annd picking up his orange mask, "But I stiw need you to tie dis." He handed the mask over and turned around. April just tied it.

"Uh, c-come on, let's get Raph and Leo." She said, leading him to their rooms.

"Why aw you askin' wha age I am again?" Mikey asked, looking up at her.

"Well, Don's four at the moment." She answered, opening the door to Leo's room.

"Weally?" Mikey exclaimed, dashing away to the TV room. April walked over to Leo's bed and put a hand on his tiny shoulder.

"Leo, wake up." She said quietly.

"Apriw?" He asked, squinting at her.

"Hey Leo, good morning." She said. He stretched and sat up, "How old are you?"

"Fow. Can you tie my mask pweez?" He asked, getting down and handing her his mask. She nodded and tied it.

"Um, go into the TV room with Donnie and Mikey while I get Raph up." She said, nodding towards the door.

"I wanna help wake Waph up." Leo said

"No," She sternly said. He frowned and walked down the hallway to the TV room. She shook her head and slowly opened the door to Raph's room. Raph lay on his plastron with one arm hanging off the hammock. No knowing if he was fifteen or four, she bent down and gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Wake up, Raph," She whispered. He opened his eyes a little and turned over.

"I don't wanna get up." He mumbled.

"I just need to know if you're fifteen or four." She said, standing up.

"Fifteen, now go away." He answered. She nodded and slowly left the room, quietly closing the door.

"April, uh, Don and 'eo aw fow." Mikey pointed out. April sat down on the couch next to them.

"I know." She said as Don got into her lap and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"Why aw dey yike dis and not me?" Mikey asked. April shrugged.

"Raph's fifteen too." She said, _Why did the sane brothers have to four right now?_ She wondered.

"I'm hungry." Leo said, walking over to April. She stood up, adjusted Don on her hip and started towards the kitchen. Leo ran over and grabbed her hand. Mikey walked behind them and started laughing. April looked back and shot him a glance. He nodded and kept his laughs to himself.

"What do you guys want?" She asked once everyone was settled at the table.

"French toast sticks!" Mikey exclaimed. Leo nodded in agreement.

"That okay with you Don?" April asked him. He shyly nodded. She turned around and went to fixing ome french toast. Leo stared at Mikey with a weird look.

"What?" Mikey asked after a little bit.

"You seem... different." Leo said, cocking his head to the side.

"Dat's cuz I'm fifteen." Mikey said with a grin.

"Nuh uh." Leo objected. Mikey crossed his arms.

"Uh huh!" He said.

"Pwove it!"

"Uh, I'm smarter den you!" Mikey said.

"How?"

"I can read!"

"Oh yeah, den what does dat say?" Leo asked, pointing to an old pizza box.

"Pizza." Mikey said.

"How do I know dat you'w not lying?" Leo asked. Mikey grit his teeth.

"Cuz it says pizza." Don said quietly.

"You can read too?" Leo asked, looking over at him.

"Apriw teached me." Don answered, staring at his bunny.

"It's taught Donnie." April said, sitting down a plate of two slices of french toast and cutting them up, "Syrup of powdered sugar?"

"Syrup pweez." Don said, watching her pour half the bottle over his food. He smiled up at her and grabbed his fork, taking a surprisingly big bite for such a little kid. She nodded and placed a plate in front of Mikey.

"Powder sugar." He said. She handed it to him and he poured it over his breakfast.

"Syrup of powdered sugar, Leo?" She asked, walking over to him.

"Powder sugar." He said. She nodded and poured some on his plate, "How come Mikey got to do it on his own?"

"Just, because." She answered, sitting down with her own food.

"Hmph." Leo said, taking a bite. Raph came staggering in.

"Morning sunshine." Mikey said with his mouth full.

"Yeah yeah. What's for breakfast?" Raph asked, climbing into his chair.

"French toast." April said, taking another bite.

"Can I just have cereal?" He asked, laying his head on the table. April nodded and stood up, quickly pouring him some cereal. She sat it down in front of him and handed him a spoon, "Fanks." He said, scooping out a giant spoonful. He looked around at everyone at the table. He spotted Leo with powder sugar all over him and almost did a spit take. Raph swallowed and started laughing.

"Raphael." April said sternly, shooting him a glance. He nodded with a giant grin and tried his best to keep quiet. Leo looked around cluelessly. April stood up and cleaned Leo's face and some of his plastron, Raph poorly stifling his laughs. She picked up everyone's plates and dumped them in the sink. Raph quickly finished his cereal and handed the bowl over to her.

"So 'eo and Don aw fow and Mikey and I aw fifteen." Raph clarified once tey were all making their way into the TV room. April nodded, sitting Don down on the couch.

"Yup." April said. Leo went over to the TV and turned it on. Space Heroes came on of course.

"Come on Leo! I don't wanna watch dat stupid show!" Raph exclaimed.

"You know a yot 'bout stupid, don't you Waph." Leo said, not turning around. Raph clenched his fists. Even for a four year old, Leo had some good comebacks. April grabbed Raph by the shell before he could get to Leo.

"He's only four Raph." She said. He stopped and turned around. With a huff, he climbed onto the couch and laid down, picking up one of his comic books.

"Waph can read too?!" Leo asked, turning around and pointing to him. April rolled her eyes. Leo turned back around and crossed his arms as he watched TV.

**Hope you liked this chapter blah blah, it was suposed to be like the last chapter but the tiny person inside my brain said "One mooooooorrrrreeee" so yeah. Please review... bye. :)**


	15. Chapter 13

**I can't believe all the reviews I've gotten for this fic! Thanks guys! Oh, and btw, I would love to see some fanart for this story, whether it's them as humans or other or kids, I'd love to see it. (you can send me a link to it)**

"Hey April, wha would happen if Donnie and 'eo don't snap out of it?" Mikey asked, sitting next to her on the couch. Don, of couse, was on her lap with his thumb in his mouth.

"I guess we'll just have to find out." She answered with a shrug. Mikey nodded and looked over at the TV.

"You know, _technically_, I'm de second oldest now." Mikey pointed out with a smirk. April smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I never thought that I'd say this, but on a maturity level, yes." April said. Mikey grinned.

"Hey 'eo? Can we watch somethin' else?" Donnie asked shyly. Leo didn't turn around, he just turned the TV up.

"Leo, let Don pick something to watch." April said. Leo looked back at her and pouted a little.

"Fine." Leo said, getting up and coming over to sit on the couch. He handed April the remote.

"Now what do you want to watch Donnie?" She asked, looking down at him. He put a hand on his chin.

"N

ickelodeon." He answered. April nodded and turned to the right channel.

"Spongebob!" Mikey exclaimed, raising his hands. April smiled at him. Mikey got up and started singing to the theme song.

"Mikey, I tought dat you was fifteen." Raph commented.

"I am!" Mikey answered, dancing around and singing. Raph sighed and went back to his comic book. Don smiled as he watched Mikey dance around.

"I've never seen dis one befow." Leo said, sitting down on the ground. Mikey looked at the screen.

"Dis one came out yike five years ago!" Mikey said, pointing at the TV. Leo gave a confused look and Mikey just shrugged. Don leaned back on April and rubbed his eyes.

"You tired?" April asked, looking down at him. He yawned and slightly nodded.

"Can I jus stay in hew?" Don asked, his eyes half shut. April smiled and pulled a blanket over to lay on him. He slid from her lap onto the couch, laying his head on her leg and quickly falling asleep. April softly slid off his mask and layed it beside her. Donnie had his thumb in his mouth and his other hand wrapped around his bunny.

"Guys, shush, Donnie's sleeping." April said, holding a finger up to her mouth. Leo and Mikey nodded. Raph could care less. Don snuggled under the cover. Mikey walked over and stood next to him.

"Is weird seeing him yike dis." He said, looking at his big-brother-that-was mentally-younger-than-him. April slowly picked Don up and carried him to his room so he wouldn't be disturbed. She laid him down and put the bunny next to him. He moved around until he found the bunny. When he did, he curled into a little ball, holding the bunny tight. April laughed a little and pulled up the purple covers. She bent down and kissed his forehead before leaving and closing the door.

"Why's Donnie in dere?" Leo asked after she entered the hallway. April picked him up and carried him back to the TV room.

"He's tired and is taking a nap. You all should take a nap too." She said, sitting him down.

"I don't wanna take a nap." Leo said, crossing his arms.

"Me neither." Mikey added. April shot him a glare.

"Come on, once you're in your nice cozy bed you'll be tired." She said, picking Leo back up. Leo shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"How come Mikey and Waph don't have to take a nap?" He asked as she laid him down.

"They do, now sleep well." She said, helping him get his mask off and sitting it on his nightstand. Leo turned over to face the wall as April left the room.

"Do we really need to take naps?" Mikey asked when April sat down on the couch.

"No." She answered. Mikey fist bumped the air, "But, I need your help. How can we make Donnie and Leo snap out of it?"

"Just get an older turtle and get some mow mutagen." Raph said, turning a page in his comic book. Mikey and April looked at each other then to him.

"But the pest store only has baby turtles. I stopped by there the other day." April said.

"We already have an older turtle." Mikey said with a smirk.

"No!" Raph yelled, throwing the comic book and sitting up, "You aw NOT using Spike!" He yelled, walking up to Mikey and grabbing him the the plastron.

"Raph, it may be our only choice." April said, walking over and separating them before anyone got hurt. Raph kept his angry face and stared into her eyes.

"Don't you dare hurt him." He ordered, gritting his teeth. April smiled in victory.

"We don't have any mutagen dough. Donnie used his stash when he turned us into kids." Mikey noted.

"Let's go look and see if he has any more." April said, standing up. Raph and Mikey followed her into the garage. Mikey walked over to the desk and started opening drawers and cabinets. April found a closet and started looking through it. She found a little shrine with several pictures of her and blushed a little. It was cute, yet kind of creepy.

"Found anything yet?" She asked, turning around. Mikey was about to fall into a drawer and Raph was just standing in the middle of the room, looking around.

"Nope." Mikey announced, falling headfirst into the drawer.

"No," Raph said, crossing his arms. April walked over to Mikey and lifted him out of the drawer.

"Fanks." Mikey said, "Now what?"

"I really didn't want it to come to this, but you two have to go to the surface to get more." She said.

"Awesome!" Mikey yelled.

"Shush! You're going to wake Donnie and Leo." She ordered. Mikey nodded, "But you guys have to stay to the shadows. Do NOT be spotted." Mikey nodded. Raph groaned.

"But I wanna bash some bots!" Raph wined.

"No, and remember, you two are still only four." She said. Raph sighed.

"Fine." Raph said, crossing his arms.

"Why can't you come?" Mikey asked.

"I have to stay and watch Leo and Don." April said. Raph smirked, "You guys can leave after they go to sleep so they don't want to follow." Raph and Mikey nodded and ran back into the TV room. April left the room and pulled the door shut. She was about to sit down when she heard crying from one of the bedrooms. She immediatly ran to Don's room to find him still asleep. Quietly, she closed the door and went to Leo's room.

"Leo?" She asked, seeing him sitting up in his bed and holding his hands to his face. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, "What's wrong?" Leo sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"I-I had a nightmaw." He said, scooting over and leaning against her. She wrapped an arm around him.

"What happened?" She asked. He started crying again. April pulled him into her lap and started rocking back and forth, "Just tell me when you're ready." He nodded, quietly crying. After a little bit, Leo's sobs started to subside and he wiped his eyes, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." He said softly.

"Okay, now what happened?"

"W-well. Somebody came into de sewers and took Daddy and Mikey and Donnie and Waph and I tried to catch up to him but I couldn't. Den I got to this one spot where it was yike a cwiff and de guy trew my brodders and Daddy off. I tried to catch dem but I couldn't. I tried, I weally did." He said, his deep blue eyes filling with tears again.

"It's okay. It was only a dream." She said, cradling him again. He closed his eyes and rested his head against her.

"I'm sorry." He said after a long silence.

"Why are you sorry?" April asked.

"I don't know. It felt like I did something wrong." Leo said, sliding down to sit next to her.

"You don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." April said, rubbing his shell. Leo nodded.

"I'm hungry. Can I have some wunch?" He asked, getting off the bed.

"Sure. What do you want?" She asked, grabbing his mask and picking him up.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich." He answered as she walked out of the room and made her way towards the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and sat him down in his chair.

"Here you go." She said, sitting it down. Leo nodded and took a giant bite. April left the room and walked to Donnie's room. He was rolling around in his bed, getting tangled up in the cover. April grinned and walked over. He turned his head side to side before opening his eyes.

"Hi." He said softly, seeing her standing over him.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked as he tried to untangle himself.

"Yeah, can you tie my mask?" He asked, getting out of his blanket cacoon and sliding off the bed. April picked up the purple mask and tied it around his tiny head. So far, she couldn't tell if he was four or fifteen.

"Now, how old are you?" April asked. He looked up at her with big eyes...

**For some reason the person in my head told me to end the chapter like this. :) I hope you like the chapter and please review. **

**Again, I'd LOVE to see some fanart!**


	16. Chapter 14

Donnie looked at her with giant brown eyes. Time seemed elongated by just one little question. April held her breath and Don blinked.

"Wha was the queston?" Don finally asked, tilting his head to the side. April stared at him. She really wasn't sure by just his actions.

"How old are you Donnie?" She asked, a little to stern then she hoped. Don looked taken back, then concentrated on the question.

"Um-" He started, holding up his hands, "Fow." He replied, looking proud off himself. April took a deep breath and nodded.

"You hungry?" She asked, picking him up. Don reached down for his bunny so she bent over to pick it up for him.

"Yes." He said, clutching it tightly. April smiled and carried him into the kitchen. Leo was finishing his sandwhich, "What would you like Donnie?" She asked as she sat him down. Don sat his bunny neatly in the seat next to him.

"Um, apple." Don said, petting his bunny's soft ears. April nodded and went to cuting up the red apple, "Can I have peanut butter wiff it?" He asked, looking over at her.

"Of course. You can't have an apple without peanut butter." She said, sitting down a little plate in front of him.

"Fank you." He said, picking up an apple slice and scooping up peanut butter. He took a giant bite and April had to grin. He was just so ADORABLE.

"May I be 'scused?" Leo asked, pushing back his plate. April sitfled a few laughs.

"It's excused Leo." She said with another laugh, "And yes, you may." Leo nodded and slid down from his chair, running into the TV room. Don ate another apple slice covered with peanut butter in one bite.

"Don't eat so fast, you'll get a stomach ache." April said, sitting across the table from him. Don looked over at her with full mouth and nodded.

"Okay." He said once he swallowed. April grinned.

"Raph!" Came Leo's voice from the TV room. The yell made April and Don jump. April jumped up and ran into the other room.

"Please don't be four, Raph, please don't be four." April muttered at she darted in, "What happened?" She asked once she entered. Mikey sat on the couch and stared at Leo and Raph who were wrestling on the ground. She rushed over and pulled them apart. Raph struggled against her tight grip on his arm. Leo plopped down onto the ground and crossed his arms once April grabbed him.

"What. Happened?" April asked again, but more stern. Leo huffed and turned away and Raph crossed his arms, giving an angry pout (the same one he used as a fifteen year old). April sighed, "Mikey?" Mikey looked over with innocent baby blue eyes, "Don't tell me you're four too." She said. Raph started struggling again so April put him in a head lock.

"I dunno." Mikey said with a shrug. April took a deep breath. Raph started yelling at Leo and Leo, of course, yelled back. They both started tugging at her hand and tried to attack each other. April grit her teeth and let go of the two.

"BE QUIET!" She yelled a little louder then she wanted. Raph and Leo immediatly stopped and looked up at her with a guilty look. Mikey stared at the ground and twiddled his thrumbs. Don poked his head in from the kitchen, clutching his bunny. April took a long, deep breath before speaking.

"Okay, now what happened?" She asked in almost a whisper. Leo and Raph looked at the ground. Mikey raised his hand, "Yes Mikey?"

"Waph hit Leo." He answered, his gaze going from April to the ground. Raph tensed up.

"I din't mean to!" Raph objected, stomping and crossing his arms.

_Great, Raph twitched, which turned him into a foru year old, and hit Leo._ April thought, rubbing her temples.

"How old are you three?" She asked after a long silence. They all blinked.

"Fow." They answered at once. April stomped away to one of their bedrooms, leaving four very confused four year olds. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. She didn't want to have to take care of her friends, much less the one she had a crush on. It was all just to weird.

"Good job 'eo. Now Apriw's mad at us." Raph said once she left.

"You'w de one dat hit me!" Leo responded, giving Raph a push. Raph clenched his fists and took a step towards Leo.

"Guys, stop." Mikey said, standing in between them. Leo stepped back and Raph crossed his arms.

"You'w not de boss a me!" Raph exclaimed, turning and starting down the sewer.

"Waph!" Leo called, running after him.

"Should we go get dem?" Donnie asked Mikey, running over to stand next to him. They exchanged a look.

"Let's go." Mikey said, leading the way. Don dropped his bunny and followed.

"Sorry guys-" April said, walking into the TV room to find them gone, "Guys?!" She yelled, darting around the lair. Her breathing started getting quick. She walked back into the TV room and picked up Don's bunny.

"They better not have-"

**Sorry that this chapter's a little short, I just wanted to end it here so yeah, the next chapter will be longer and, hopefully, it'll be up sooner. **


	17. Chapter 15

"Waph!" Leo yelled again. Raph stopped at the ladder to the surface. Leo caught up with hism and pulled him back before he could take another step. Mikey caught up, Don coming short after.

"We'w not sposed to be up dere." Don said, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"What? You _scared_?" Raph asked, stepping towards Don. Don took a step back and stared the ground.

"Donnie's wight. I fink we should go back." Leo said, tugging on Raph's arm.

"You scaredy cats can go home. I'm goin' up." Raph said, starting up the ladder. Leo followed, trying to tell Raph it was a bad idea. It was nearing sunset, thank goodness. Mikey and Don hesitated. they went ahead and followed since the both of them were too scared to go back alone.

"Why aw we comin' up hew anyway?" Mikey asked, helping Don out of the manhole. The four of them looked around the alley in awe.

"Wow, yook!" Don said, pointing at the sunset.

"Now what?" Leo asked Raph, crossing his arms. Raph looked around, seeing a few cabs driving down the street.

"I dunno. I taught dat Apriw woulda got us by now." Raph answered with a smirk. Leo stomped.

"Den why did you make us come up hew?" He asked.

"I din't make you 'eo!" Raph yelled, pushing Leo. Leo stepped back a little then charged back at Raph. soon, they were fighting again. Don stepped back, not liking his big brothers fighting. Suddenlt, there was a sound from the roof.

It was Karai.

"Turtles." She said, jumping down. Leo and Raph stopped fighting and looked up at the new lady that stood before them. The first thing Don did was scream and run to hide behind Leo. Raph and Mikey just stared at her.

"Why's yow hair yike dat?" Mikey asked, pointing and tilting his head. Karai stared at the four tiny turtles. She spotted Leo and started cracking up laughing. Don started silently crying, scared of the new world he was in and of Karai. Leo had his arms wrapped around his little brother as he stared at her.

"Oh my gosh! This is to much!" Karai said, howling with laughter. Raph walked up to her and kicked her in the shin. It didn't even hurt, it just made her laugh harder. Raph huffed and crossed his arms in frustration. He didn't like being laughed at.

"Wha's youw name?" Mikey asked, always wanting to meet a new human. Leo still stared at her.

"K-karai." She finally said, wiping her eyes from the laughter.

"Hi, I'm Mikey." Mikey said, sticking his hand out. Karai stared at it until Mikey put his hand back down to his side.

"Wait, you don't know me?" She asked. They all shook their heads. Except Don, who was sniffling and wiping his nose. Karai bent down to their hieght and grinned at them. Leo stepped back, his arms still around Don.

"We need to go home, Waph." Leo said. Raph turned around, crossing his arms.

"You'w not de boss a me!" Raph said.

"Wew, I'm older so dat makes me de boss!" Leo said, letting go off Don and putting his hands on his hips. Raph stomped. Don walked over to Mikey and the two of them watched Leo and Raph fight. Raph sttarted after Leo and soon they were wrestling on the ground again. Karai stood back up and laughed at the two.

"How old are you guys anyway?" She asked Mikey and Don. Don looked up at her then to the ground, rocking back and forth on his heels. Mikey hesitated. There was something about this girl he didn't like.

"Fow." He answered after a long silence, "How do you know us?" Karai put a hand on her hip. She thought about it for a little bit, then grinned.

"I know your father." She replied. Leo and Raph stopped fighting and looked up at her. Raph had Leo pinned down and had a fist in the air. It looked like a video game on pause.

"You know our dad?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, our dads used to work together." Karai said. Raph got up and looked up at her with an eyebrow ridge raised. Leo scrambled up and stood next to him. Mikey and Don just stayed back, not liking Karai at all.

"You'w pretty." Leo said with innocence. Karai blushed, her smile getting wide.

"Th-thanks kid." She finally coughed out. Leo smiled. Raph tapped his foot. Suddenly, there was a sound coming from the manhole.

"Raphael!" April yelled, climbing out. She saw Karai and crossed her arms.

"Apriw, dis is Karai." Leo said, pointing to her. Karai gave a sideways grin and waved.

"I know Leo, not let's go home." She ordered. Don and Mikey ran over, Mikey giving April a long hug and Don taking her hand and hiding behind her.

"I don't wanna go home." Raph said with a stomp. April really wanted to strangle him right now.

"Yeah, April. Don't be so bossy." Karai added. April glared at her.

"Raphael. Leonardo. You two are coming home right now." April said, letting go of Donnie's hand and walking over to Raph and Leo. She grabbbed their hands and lead them to the manhole.

"I don't wanna!" Raph yelled, trying to get her to let go. Leo looked back at Karai and waved a little. Karai smiled and waved back before disappearing into the night. Raph dug his heels into the ground, not wanting to have to go back home. April got sick of his yelling and yanked him close to her face.

"If you weren't four, I'd smack the living daylights out of you." She said sternly. Raph stopped fighting and glared at her, "Don't make have to, got it?" Raph's glare faded into a scared look. He nodded. April let go and ushered the four tiny turtles into the manhole. She took a deep breath before climbing int and closing it up.

Once in the sewer, she had Mikey on her back, Don on her hip and was holding Leo's hand. Raph walked in between her and the wall and kicked a rock (she wouldn't let him walk on the side of the sewer water in fear of him falling).

"You four weren't supposed to go to the surface." April said for the hundreth time. All the turtles nodded, "You guys could've gotten really hurt." They all nodded, "It's bedtime once we get home, okay?" They all nodded, walking into the lair. Raph and Leo walked to their rooms, staring at the ground the entire time. Mikey carefully slipped down from April's back and ran to his room. Don had his head rested against her shoulder, already asleep. April let herself smile as she walked the sleeping turtle to his room.

She laid Don down and walked into the TV room to get his bunny for him. Don was already curled into a little ball, one hand under his pillow and the other's thumb in his mouth. April grinned as she placed the bunny next to him. He smiled and wrapped the arm that was under the pillow around it.

"Night Donnie." April said, leaning down and giving his a kiss on his forehead. She walked back into the TV room and plopped down with a sigh. She stared at the blank TV screen for a little bit then stood back up, starting to walk back down the sewer. Silently, she climbed out and took the fire escape to the roof. Karai stood there, leaning against a water tank.

"Karai, I need your help-"

**Another cliff-hanger-ish ending! I'm evil! Mwa ha ha! **

**Just review please and make me happy :)**


	18. Chapter 16

"What do you want princess?" Karai asked, not looking at her. April took a deep breath.

"I really need your help to turn the boys back to normal." April said. Karai looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"And why should I help you?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Do you really want to be twelve years older then Leo?" April asked with a smirk. Don once told April about how Leo liked Karai and everything (and how Don and Mikey think that she's a phyco). Karai blushed and glared daggers at April.

"Fine. What do you need?" She asked.

"Mutagen."

"And, what is that?"

"Ug, it's that glowing stuff that the kraang use!" April exclaimed. Karai put her hands up.

"Chill." Karai said.

"Come on," April ordered, starting off to the next roof.

"You _are _bossy, April. No wonder Raph didn't want to come with you earlier." Karai said. April stopped and spun around.

"I've been putting up with four four year old turtles for a few days now and I'm sick of all the attitude! I've had to put up with one ADHD turtle, a clingy one who is scared of his own shadow, a brat who won't listen to a thing you say, and one who is full of himself and won't go one SECOND without the TV. The last thing I need is you're sacastic comments." April snapped. Karai stopped, surprised at April's sudden outburst.

"O-okay." Karai said, wanting to say something sarcastic and mean. April nodded then started running again. Karai shrugged and followed after a pause.

"This is the place." April said, crouching down on the roof next to a warehouse.

"How do you know?" Karai asked, catching up. April pointed at the sign outside the door. It had the Kraang symbol on it (or, in Mikey's case, the olympics symbol). Karai nodded, placing a hand on her chin.

"We just go in there, swipe the mutagen, and get out. Got it?" April said, standing up.

"Kay, got it." Karai said, "Let's do it."

Don jerked awake from his dream. He clutched his bunny close to his plastron and pushed the covers away, slipping down from his bed.

"Apriw?" He asked, stepping into the hallway. He walked into the TV room and looked around, searching for April, "A-apriw?" He asked again, getting scared. Once he couldn't find her, he ran to Leo's room.

"'eo! Apriw's not hew!" Don yelled, bursting into Leo's room. Leo sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"She's gotta be here somewhere." Leo said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Don stuck his thumb in his mouth, getting worried and scared. Tears started welling up in his eyes.

"I yooked everywhere 'eo." Don said, clutching his bunny. Leo slipped down from the bed.

"Well, yet's yook again." Leo said, getting a little scared himself. He lead his little brother throughtout the lair, calling out April's name.

"See, she's not hew." Don said, his eyes getting teary again. Leo lead him into the TV room, looking around the room one more time, "'e-eo." Don said, starting to cry. Leo walked over and gave Don a hug.

"'s okay. Yet's just go back to bed." Leo said. Don sniffled.

"I'm not tired no more." Don replied, going over to sit on the couch. He wiped his eyes with his bunny's long floppy ears. They heard a sound and turned to see Mikey walking from his room, dragging his old tattered bear behind him.

"Wha aw you guys doin' up?" Mikey asked, his words slurred.

"Apriw's not hew." Donnie answered quietly. Mikey's eyes got wide.

"Whew is she?" He asked, walking over.

"We dunno." Leo answered. Don started crying again.

"W-will she come back?" Mikey asked, sitting down next to Don.

"Probably not. She's mad at us wemember?" Raph commented from the hallway. Donnie started crying harder and Mikey started cryig also. Leo put his hands on his hips and gave Raph 'the stare'.

"She'll come back. She's probably shopping or someting." Leo said, trying to comfort his two youngest brothers. Mikey and Don sniffled, Don sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"B-but wha if she doesn't come back?" Don asked, wiping his eyes. Mikey sniffled, wiping his nose on his teddy bear.

"Don't worry. Yet's just go back to bed." Leo said. Don and Mikey nodded, sliding off the couch and walking to their rooms. Leo glared daggers at Raph.

"Dat was mean Waph." Leo said, crossing his arms. Raph shrugged and walked back to his room. Leo shook his head and walked back to his room. As he climbed into bed and started pulling up the covers, there was a knock at his door.

"We can't sweep." Mikey said, him and Donnie peeking inside. Leo smiled and patted the bed beside him.

"Come on." He said. Mikey and Don smiled, running in and jumping under the covers. Donnie laid on the edge, curled into a ball against 's side (since Leo slept on his shell) and Mikey lay on his plastron, his hands under the pillow.

"Night 'eo." Donnie softly said before drifting off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 17

"Shush." April whispered to Karai. Karai rolled her eyes.

"I know," She said with a groan, "I heard you the first hundred times." She muttered after April turned back around. If anyone needed to be quiet, it was April. She kept running into things and breathing to loud. Luckily, the kraang were stupid as a rock and didn't notice. April tip-toed carefully forward making soft tapping sounds and motioning for Karai to follow. Karai rolled her eyes and easily followed without a sound.

"There's the mutagen." April whispered. Karai nodded, looking at the glowing canisters of ooze.

"Which one? I can easily swipe three or four without being noticed." She said, watching kraang bots pick them up and carry them to a van backed up to the warehouse.

"We just need one." April answered. Karai nodded, an evil smile forming on her lips. She slipped out from where April kneeled and walked through shadows, getting closer and closer to the pyramid of canisters. When she was about a foot away from it, an alarm went off. Karai muttered a few curses and looked around. April stood up with her hands up, kraang bots surrounding her with their guns humming and beeping. Karai jumped forward and swiped a canister, darting outside to the alley. She climbed onto the roof and sat the canister down, looking into the windows.

"Darn it." She said, jumping back down and going into the warehouse. She used her sword to decapitate four bots and kicked two more in the kraang. Only six were left, all of them pointing their guns at her. She motioned with her head towards the exit and April snuck out. Karai picked out a sharingan and let it catch the light before flinging four at the kraang. They dropped their guns and collasped to the ground. The last two raised their guns, firing pink rays at her. Karai flipped over one and watched the other fire by her face, making it illuminate in pink light.

Karai spotted April on the roof holding the mutagen and quickly stabbed the two in the head, the bots falling to the ground and the kraang popping out and scattering. She darted out and quickly made her way onto the roof.

"Let us never speak of this again?" Karai asked, holding her hand out. April smiled and nodded.

"Agreed," She said, about to shake Karai's hand but Karai pulled it away and back-flipped off the roof. April nodded and started running the other way, being carfull with the canister, "I hope that they're okay." She said quietly to herself.

Donnie woke again with a start. He heard a sound from the TV room and jumped from the bed. He turned to Leo and started shaking him, "'eo! Somebody's in de lair!" Donnie said, hsi voice shaking. Leo sat up and listened. There were soft footsteps.

"Stay in hew, I'll go check." Leo said, sliding from the bed. Donnie nodded, holding the bunny so it covered half his face. Leo picked up his wooden sword and carefully opened the door, tip-toeing down the hallway. Donnie peeked his head out the door and watched Leo. Leo turned the corner and was out of Donnie's vision.

"Donnie! Come in hew!" Leo called. Donnie timidly opened the door and walked to the TV room. He saw April standing there and his face lit up.

"Apriw!" Donnie yelled, running to her. She bent over and picked him up. Donnie immidiatly wrapped his arms around her neck, burying his face in her shoulder. She smiled and patted his shell, "Whew wew you?" Donnie asked, leaning back.

"I had to go get something." She answered with a grin. Donnie nodded and gave her another tight squeez before she sat him back down. He grabbed her hand happily (this was the happiest April has seen four year old Donnie).

"Why are you guys up anyway?" She asked, mostly to Leo.

"We couldn't sweep." Leo answered. April had to smile at their four year old pronuctiation of words.

"Don't evew weave again." Donnie said, hugging April again. April blushed, smiling down at the tiny turtle.

"Don't worry Donnie." She said, bending over and giving him a kiss on the head, "I'm right here."

"Wha's going-" Mikey started walking down the hallway, "Apriw!" He yelled, running over and giving her a hug.

"Hey Mikey." She said.

"Waph said dat you wouldn't come back cos you was mad at us!" Mikey said, pointing towards Raph's room. April smiled faded and she let out a soft groan.

"Well I'm back, don't worry." She said. He smiled.

"Do we have to go back to bed? Cos I'm not tired anymow." Mikey said, stepping back. April looked down at her T-phone. It was almost 5 a.m.

"Yeah, but let's let Raph sleep a little longer." She said, going over to sit on the couch. Donnie ran over and plopped down onto her lap and Leo and Mikey ran over and sat down right in front of the TV.

"Space Hewoes!" Leo exclaimed, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

"I don't wanna watch dat!" Mikey said, crossing his arms. April rolled her eyes.

"How about a movie?" She asked, nodding towards the DVD's.

"Lion King!" Leo called out, not even having to look over. Mikey got up and put it into the DVD player. The first song started playing and Mikey got up, singing jibberish that sounded like the lyrics. Donnie and Leo laughed as he immitated the baboon holding up Simba. The movie went on and Donnie ended up falling back asleep against April. Raph wandered in halfway through and just plopped down onto the couch without a word. Mikey was almost asleep, his eyes half open.

April slid Donnie off her lap and walked into Donnie's lab to inspect the canister of mutagen. She'd have to wait untill Holly came to get some older turtles.

"Wait-" She said, getting an idea. Spike was about fifteen. All they'd have to do is touch him them get drenched in mutagen. She could do it without Raph knowing since four year old Raph probably didn't know Spike yet.

"A-apriw?" Donnie's voice came. She spun around in the chair and looked at him.

"What do you need Don?" She asked, pushing the mutagen away.

"I jus wanted to make suw you was stiw hew." He said, leaving. April pulled out her T-phone and texted Holly, knowing she wouldn't get an answer untill after they got out of school.

_Be ready for fifteen year old turtles once you get here._

**Bum bum BUUUUUM. I hope you like this fanfic, and the next chapter (maybe) will be the last. Let us have a moment of silence. I'm still open to suggestions, whether it's for the last chapter or for another fanfic, I'd love to hear it!**

**REVIEW! (pweez)**


	20. Chapter 18

"I'm hungwy." Mikey said when April walked back into the TV room.

"Waffles!" Leo exclaimed, jumping up and throwing his arms into the air.

"Okay, waffles it is." April said, picking Mikey and Donnie up and carrying them to the kitchen. Leo cheered and happily followed, hopping into his seat. April sat Mikey and Don down next to each other and looked through the cabinets for a waffle maker. when she found it, she pulled it out and plugged it in, letting it heat up.

"Chocolate chip!" Mikey yelled.

"You really like chocolate, don't you Mikey?" She asked with a grin. Mikey smiled ear to ear (if they had physical ears) and nodded.

"Apriw, my bunny doesn't have a seat." Don said, looking around the table. April stifled a little laugh, pulling up a little stool beside Don's chair. Donnie smiled and sat his bunny on the stool, making it slump forward to stay up, "Fank you." April nodded as she started mixing some batter. Raph walked in and plopped down next to Leo, resting his head on the table. Mikey leaned up against the table and poked him, making Raph scowl at the little freckled turtle.

"Aw dey done yet?" Mikey wined, leaning onto the table. April slipped one onto a plate,cut it up, and sat it in front of Mikey, "Only one?"

"If you're still hungry, you can have more." April said, pouring batter into the waffle maker. Leo started falling asleep with his head in his hands so Mikey poked him softly with his fork. Leo immediatly woke up and started glaring with Raph at Mikey. Donnie just sat there and stared at his brothers, swinging his legs since they didn't reach the floor. April finished the next waffle, cut it up, and sat it in front of Donnie, along with the syrup. Don licked his lips and popped the syrup lid up, holding upside down and watching it slowly drench his waffles.

"Fank you." Don said, his mouth full of waffle. April nodded and fixed breakfast for Leo and Raph. Leo was starting to fall asleep as April sat the plate in front of him and Raph just looked like he was bored out of his mind. Mikey finished first (of course).

"Can I be essused?" He asked, raising his hand. April nodded and Mikey lept out of his seat, happily skipping into the TV room to watch his cartoons. Donnie was finished also but he just sat and stared down at his bunny. Syrup dripped down his chin and a a big clump from the plate (that sat on the edge of the table) fell onto the bunny's ear. April scooted over and wiped it off his chin.

"Donnie, I'm going to have to wash your bunny." April said, reaching for it. Donnie hugged it tight, giving her a little pouty face. He let out a little sigh and carefully handed it over to her.

"Don't hurt 'im." He said softly. April smiled at him and nodded. Donnie smiled back and slipped down from his chair, walking into the TV room with his thumb in his mouth. Leo pushed his plate away and looked over at April.

"Can I be 'scused?" He asked, wiping his eyes.

"You should go and get some more sleep, and yes you can." April said. Leo got up and trudged tiredly to his room. Raph had finished and had his head on the table, "You feeling all right Raph?" He slightly nodded and slid out of his chair, slowly walking out of the room. His legs shook and before he reached the entryway, he fell to the ground with his hands on his knees. April jumped up and rushed to his side.

"What's wrong?" She asked, putting a hand on his shell. He kept quiet for a little, rubbing his knees.

"It hurts to walk." He asnwered, trying to get up. His legs shook again and he sat back down. April remembered how he had to wear knee braces under his knee pads (Donnie had told her about Raph's knee issues).

"Want some ice to put on it?" She asked, going to pick him up to carry him to the TV room. He scooted away, not wanting to be picked up. His face turned a bit red before he accepted that he wouldn't be able to walk in there on his own. There was a small sigh and April picked him up and adjusted him on her hip. He rested his head on her shoulder and kept his arms around her neck, keeping quiet.

April carefullly lowered him to the couch and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a two ice packs and a two dry dish towels.

"Feel better?" She asked, after she laid the icepacks and towels on his knees. They were a little swollen and red. Raph nodded, not changing his expression. He sat there, holding the ice packs. April stood back up and walked into the kitchen to get the bunny. She was standing from picking it up from the ground when there was a sound behind her.

"Is 'e cwean?" Donnie asked shyly.

"Not yet." She said, leading him out fo the kitchen. He grabbed her hand as they walked towards Splinter's room (which is where the washer and dryer were located). She picked out a pillow case and put the bunny in it.

"Why aw you doin' dat?" Don asked as she picked him up and sat him on the dryer.

"So his stuffing won't come out." She answered as she started the washing machine. Donnie gave her a worried look as she picked him up, "It'll be okay Donnie." She said reassuring.

"Ok." He said softly. When she walked into the TV room, Mikey was standing next to Raph and Raph was glaring at Mikey.

"Why do you have dose on youw knees?" Mikey asked, pokign the ice pack. Raph angerly pouted at him.

"Cos my knees hurt. Dat's why." Raph answered. Mikey grinnned and grabbed one of the towels. He yanked it away and the freezing ice pack touched Raph's skin. Raph gave a little yelp and jumped, "Mikey!" He yelled, getting up. He started staggering towards the orange banded turtle. Mikey ran up from behind and karate-chopped the back of Raph's knee. Raph made a little squeak and fell to the ground, breaking out in tears. Mikey stopped and looked really guilty. April quickly sat Donnie down next to the teary eyed Mikey and ran over to Raph.

Raph held his hands up to his face, not wanting April to see him cry. She put a hand on his shell and sat down, pulling him into her lap. He didn't resist, all he did was bury his face in her chest. April heard Mikey start sniffling behind her.

"Michelangelo. Come over here." April said, not looking back at him. Mikey slowly walked over, staring at the ground, "Mikey, why were you bothering Raph?" She asked. Raph's crying started to subside but he didn't get out of her lap. Mikey shrugged, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"I dunno." He said, not looking at her.

"Well it was very mean." She said. Mikey nodded, "Now go to your room." Mikey nodded again, turning and trudging to his room, "You okay Raph?" She asked him. He wiped his eyes and nodded. She lifted him up and carried him back to the couch, picking up the towels and icepacks and sitting them back on his knees.

"F-fanks." He said quietly. April smiled and walked back to Splinter's room to check on the bunny. Donnie ran in behind her. She pulled the wet pillow case (with the bunny inside) out of the washer and put it in the dryer.

"Wait, why aw you puttin' 'im back in?" Donnie asked, running over and grabbing her arm. She gave a little laugh.

"It has to dry." She asnwered, starting it up. Donnie looked worried again as he listened to the rumbling sound the dryer made. April held his hand and lead him away, "He'll be out before you know it." She said. Don nodded and stopped, holding his arms in the air. April smiled and picked him up.

"Wha if 'is ear falls off?" Donniie asked looking at April, "A-and wha if-"

"It'll be okay Donnie." She said, interupting him. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Okay." He said softly.


	21. Chapter 19

**Sorry for this chapter being late, school has had me busy and I've been really tired lately so yeah!**

There was a ding from the dryer and Donnie jumped up, dashing into Splinter's room. April laughed and followed him. She entered the room to see Donnie jumping up and down and pointing at the dryer. She just shook her head and opened the door, pulling the bunny from the pillow case and handing it to Donnie. He immediatly grabbed it and hugged it tight.

"Fresh out of the dryer." April said, bending over and picking him up. He stuffed his face in it's clean fur and smiled. He was just so adorable. When April walked back into the TV room, she saw Leo and Mikey wrapped in a blanket in front of the TV. Raph still sat on the couch with the melting icepacks on his knees.

"When is Howwy and Hannah comin' back?" Mikey asked, turning around.

"After they get home from school." April answered sitting down with Don on her lap.

"Wha's school?" Donnie asked innocently. April just smiled and hugged him. She could way a lot about school, but she had to remember that these were four year olds she was talking to.

"A very boring place." She said, knowing that was the best answer she had.

"Why awn't you in school?" Leo asked, him and Mikey turning from the TV.

"Well, I have to stay here with you." She answered. Maybe when they were fifteen again, she could get Don to write a pretty convincing doctor's note.

"Do you yike stayin' hew wiff us?" Mikey asked. What was it with all the questions?

"Of course I do." She replied with a grin. Don smiled back and stuffed his face back in the bunny's fur. "Did you sleep well Leo?" April asked, looking over at the little groggy turtle.

"Yeah, I stiw tired dough." He answered, looking back at the TV. Mikey crawled out from under the cover and walked over to sit next to April. He hugged her arm and leaned up against her.

"I want Howwy to come back." He said softly. April sat her hand on the top of his head.

"It's okay Mikey. She'll be here before you know it." April said. Mikey nodded and cuddled close to April. She looked over at Rph who was keeping to himself, "Your knee feel better?" She asked him.

"I guess." He said with a shrug, "It'w hurt when I twy to walk dough." He said, crossing his arms.

"Go ahead and walk around a little to see if it's better." April said. Raph slid the towels and icepacks from his knees and timidly stood up. He took a few steps away from the couch and walked back, his legs shaking the whole time. He sat back down.

"Dey feel a wittle better." He said with a shrug. April slid Don off her lap and stood up, walking into Raph's room to find a knee brace. She found a pair of small ones under a stack of dumbells. They seemed old considering that they were torn up on the edges (either that or Raph at one point refused to wear them and tried to destroy them). She picked it up and carried it into the TV room.

"Here, this'll help it feel better." She said, wrapping the first one on his right knee.

"Do I have to wear dese?" He asked when she finished wrapping it.

"Would you rather not be able to walk?" She asked, getting the other. He crossed his arms.

"No." He finally answered. April stood and put her hands on her hips.

"Now walk around." She said. He groaned and stood, walking around in small circles before sitting abck down, "Better?"

"Better." He responded with a hint of a smile. April smiled back then sat back down with Don and Mikey. Don crawled back into her lap of course and Mikey held one of her arms as he leaned up against her.

"Is it time fow Howwy and Hannah to come yet?" Mikey asked after a few minutes. April looked down at her T-phone. It said 3:36 and had a new text. She pulled her arm from Mikey's grip and opened up the text.

_On our way. Can't wait to see the boys back to normal! _Holly's text said. April smiled.

_Hurry, Mikey is missing you._ She replied, "They're on their way Mikey." She said to the little turtle. He started smiled wide.

"Yay!" He cheered, throwing his arms into the air. Raph's face lit up at hearing that Hannah was coming over.

"I'm hungwy." Donnie said softly. April stood and picked him up.

"Let's get a snack before Hannah and Holly come." April told the boys. Mikey ran over and grabbed her hand and Leo ran ahead. April turned her head so she could see Raph slowly following, walking with his hand brushing against the wall for balance. April sat Don down and Mikey climbed up beside him. Leo plopped down across from Donnie and eventually Raph sat next to Leo.

"Can I have popcorn?" Mikey asked.

"Me too!" Leo called, raising his hand. April nodded and pulled out two giant popcorn bowls and a popcorn bag.

"How about you two split this bag?" April suggested, putting the bag in the microwave and starting it.

"Okay."'Kay!" Came two voices from behind her.

"I want grapes." Donnie said, hugging his bunny. While the popcorn popped, April opened the fridge and found a small vine of grapes. She placed it on a plate and pulled them off (so Don wouldn't accidentaly eat the vine), and sat it in front of him. He thanked her and started eating them, a tiny smile on his lips.

"What would you like Raph?" April asked as she opened the microwave and poured the popcorn into two bowls. Raph shrugged and looked around the kitchen.

"What do we have?" He asked, resting his head on the table. April started opening cabinets and naming foods.

"Cheez-its."

"No."

"Granola bar."

"Naw." Raph said. April took a deep breath and went to the fridge.

"Orange juice?"

"Ew."

"String cheese."

"Um, no." April went to the freezer.

"Pop-cycle." She said, getting annoyed.

"Sure." He said. April mentally cheered.

"What kind?" She asked.

"What kinds are there?" He replied. April muttered something that wouldn't be appropiate for four year old turtles and looked at the lable.

"Grape, cherry, and orange." She said.

"Cherry." He finally answered.

_Who would've guessed._ April thought sarcasticly as she handed him the red pop-cycle. He took it and immediatly took a big bite off the end. April took a deep breath and looked at the four little turtles. Donnie was almost done with the grapes and was swinging his legs under the table. Mikey and Leo munched on their popcorn, Mikey done and stealing a handfull when Leo wasn't looking. Raph was almost halfway done with his pop-cycle, red surrounding his mouth and a bit dripping onto his plastron.

"April?" Came a voice from the TV room.

"Howwy!" Mikey yelled, stuffing one last handfull of Leo's pocorn in his mouth before running in to greet her.

"Mikey!" Leo yelled, getting up and running after him. Donnie ate his last grape and walked over to April to grab her hand and lead her into the TV room. April waited untill Raph put the unfinished pop-cycle into the sink then walked in with him.

"I've been watin' fow you fowever!" Mikey said as Holly picked her up. He gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so excited to see you Mikey!" Holly said, giving a big kiss on the cheek. Mikey hugged her neck tight. She laughed and walked him over to the couch, sitting him down and stepping next to April, "I thought you said they'd be fifteen." She whispered.

"I wanted to wait untill you two got here." April answered. Holly nodded and walked back over to Mikey.

"Hannah!" Raph called, going over to give her a hug. She bent down and hugged him.

"What's on your knees?" She asked, seeing the braces.

"Mah knees huwt so Apriw put dese on dem so dey wouldn't." He answered with a tiny smile. Hannah nodded and gave him another hug.

"Okay, now what?' Hannah asked April quietly after Raph walked back over to the couch.

"Now we get Spike-" April started.

"Who's Spike?" Holly asked.

"Raph's fifteen year old pet turtle." April said. Hannah and Holly nodded and April continued, "Well anyway, and have them touch him and then get drenched with mutagen. Easy." She said, clapping her hands together. Holly and Hannah gave confused faces before slowly giving a thumbs up.

"Raph had a _pet _turtle?" Hannah asked. April gave a little smile and shrug.

"So can we do it now?" Holly asked.

"Why not," April said, "I'll get Spike." April walked away to Raph's room. She looked around, finding him in a tank on an unused dresser. She carefully picked him up and carried him back into the TV room.

"Wha's dat?" Mikey asked, seeing her walk in.

"This is Spike." April answered, sitting down on the couch. The four of them walked over and stood around her. Raph was especially interested of course.

"Where'd you get 'im?" Leo asked, petting Spike's shell.

"I, uh, found him in the sewer." April answered after a little pause. Mikey patted Apike's shell and Raph tapped his head. Donnie timidly reached out and pet him.

"Wha's his name?" Mikey asked. April opened her mouth to answer but Raph beat her to it.

"Spike." Raph asnwered, patting Spike's little head.

"Why do you say that Raph?" Hannah asked, walking over.

"He yooks yike a Spike." Raph said with a shrug. April nodded and stood back up after they all had had contact with Spike.

"Whew aw you takin' him?" Raph asked, running over to April, who was walking away.

"I'm putting him back because he looks tired." April said. Raph nodded and walked back to the couch. April carefully sat Spike down in his tank and walked back into the TV room.

"Okay guys, come follow me." April said, nodding for them to follow her to Don's lab. The four turtles gave very confused looks and reluctantly followed her.

"Why aw we coming in hew?" Donnie asked, hugging his bunny. April picked out the mutagen from the desk.

"W-wha's dat?" Mikey asked, pointing at the glowing canister. Once all four were in there, April grabbed a broken bo-staff and stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry guys." She said, holding it up to crack it, "It'll be over soon." She said, cracking it and throwing it onto them. She quickly closed the door and locked it.

"Apriw!" "Help!" "Ouch!" "It huwts weally bad!" April heard them yell from inside. She sat down in front of the door and took a deep breath, trying to ignore their pleas. Holly and Hannah walked over and sat down with her.

"It's okay." Hannah said, patting April on the back. There was yelling and crying from inside the lab adn April almost started crying herself.

"I feel horrible." She said, resting her head in between her knees.

"You did the right thing." Holly said, sitting down beside her. April nodded and the three of them sat there.

Waiting.


	22. Chapter 20

An hour had passed and Holly was starting to fall asleep, her head slumped forward. Hannah had gotten up a while ago to get something to drink. April still sat in the same spot, her ear pressed against the door. The cries had subsided and it was just silence. Her heart beat quick in anticipation and nervousness.

"Should we go in?" Hannah asked, walking in with a cup of tea in her hands. Holly snorted awake and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm not sure." April said, resting her head back against the door. Holly stretched and stood up.

"Only one way to know for sure." She said, reaching for the handle.

"But what if something went wrong?" April asked, getting worried about the four tiny little turtles, "What if they got mutated wrong?" She asked, pulling Holly's hand away. Holly sighed.

"They're probably fine April." She said, brushing off April's hand, "You're just worried about Donnie." She said. April blushed, stepping back. Hannah stifled a little laugh and sat down her tea. The three of them took a deep breath and Holly turned the door knob.

"Guys?" Holly asked, peeking her head in. It was too dark to see anything. She opened the door all the way and Hannah and April stepped in.

"Are they fifteen?" Hannah asked, squinting in the darkness.

"I don't know." Holly answered, "April, where's the switch?"

"Heck if I know." April said, moving her hands across the dark walls. Her hand hit something that felt like a switch and she flipped it on while holding her breath. The room was filled with white light and the four brothers were huddled together in the middle of the room.

"Wha-?" Mikey asked, squinting and sitting up slowly. He opened his eyes all the way and say the girls, "Why are you guys here?" He asked, looking around at his brothers, "Why are we here?" They were fifteen.

"Mikey!" Holly called as he stood up. She ran to him and gave him a giant hug, almost making him fall back down.

"Holly." Mikey responded, patting her on the back. They separated and Mikey looked down at himself. He blushed a little.

"I feel naked." He mumbled, giving her a little sideways smile. She giggled and hugged him again.

"A-April?" Don asked, sitting up and holding his head. April ran over to him and made him fall back over with a bear hug.

"Donnie, you're back!" She said, kissing him on the cheek. He blushed and smiled.

"Where was I?" He asked, giving a confused look. April sat up next to him.

"You don't remember anything that happened in the last week?" She asked, pushing some hair behind her ear. He slowly shook his head no, "Good." She said, grabbing him by the plastron and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tilted his head to the side, his eyes drifting shut.

"Do you feel okay Raph? Does anything hurt?" Hannah asked walking over to him. He sat up with his eyes closed.

"Uhg. My head a little." He said groggily. He opened his eyes and looked up at her, a smile forming on his lips, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He asked, in flirting mode. Hannah smiled and rolled her eyes.

"That's it?" She asked, sitting down next to him. He shrugged.

"I'm sorry I can't come up with good pickup lines when I feel like I've been hit by a bus." Raph said with a flirty smile that made Hannah melt.

"I don't care you hothead." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I'm here too you know." Leo said, standing up behind the group of happy couples.

"And we're so glad you are Leo." April said, standing and helping Don up. The turtles did look weird without gear. April lead everyone into the TV room and Leo plopped down in front of the TV of course. Raph sat down in the corner of the couch and Hannah sat down next to him. He put an arm around her and she leaned up against him.

"Are you SERIOUSLY watching Space Heroes Leo?" Raph asked, throwing his head back. Leo muted the TV and turned around.

"Why yes, yes I am Raph." He said, "And besides, it feels like I haven't watched it in days." April sat next to Don and gave him a peck on the cheek. There was a sudden sound from the entrance and Mikey and Holly ran in from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Mikey asked, reaching for his belt that wasn't there.

"Sensai!" Leo called, seeing his father walk in. Splinter walked in, holding a suitcase and wearing his red robe. He was a rat again.

"Why aren't you still human Sensai?" Don asked, looking over.

"Apparently, my son, the 'human juice' wore off." Splinter answered, walking to his room to put his suitcase away.

"Anything exciting happen while I was away?" He asked, walking back in with his cane/staff thing. The four turtles shrugged and the girls exchanged a look.

"No, not really." April answered, leaning back into Donnie. Holly and Hannah started silently laughing and Raph and Mikey gave confused looks. Splinter left to meditate and Leo, of course, volunteered to join him. Mikey and Holly were in the kitchen cooking whatever meal it was time for. Hannah was starting to fall asleep against Raph and Raph stroked her long blonde hair. April looked up at Don.

"You know, you were pretty cute when you sucked your thumb." April said, looking away and grinning ear to ear. Donnie straightened and turned as red as a stop sign.

"H-how-? Wh-what?!"

_ The End_

** I hope you liked this fanfic, please review and thank you for reading! I am open to suggestions on new and other fics and I just want to thank you guys for all the reviews and support! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

** Bye bye!**


End file.
